


Another Zootopia Sequel

by stevegallacci



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: implications of rape descriptions of war crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegallacci/pseuds/stevegallacci
Summary: A year after the movie's situation, a new socio-political threat hits the city, this time targeting Rabbits. Needless to say, Nick and Judy are in the thick of it, as are covert government agencies.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a year after the Bellwether Incident and Nick Wilde is through the ZPD academy and is now partners with Judy Hopps, you know, basically the end of the Movie. And now the pair can enjoy some routine law enforcement. 

 

Another beautiful morning, well, as good as can be expected. Bucky and Pronks had started up as always, though, like with a well-practiced alarm clock, Judy was awake before their daily performance, and turned off her own alarm clock before it too went off. 

She knew that she had a window of opportunity for access to the shared bathroom before the Boys got going. This tiny box of an apartment was getting smaller and smaller as it got more livable, a bookcase and wardrobe had take a substantial bite out of the already limited elbow room. Having the down the hall bathroom only added to the inconvenience. She really needed a bigger place. Collecting her bathroom kit, she opened her door, and there it was. 

A big square poster, stark white with a rabbit icon silhouette with the red circle and diagonal bar superimposed. The message as all too obvious.

She staggered back into her room. Was this some horrible variant of the Bellwether Incident? Now a targeted attack on a particular species? Or more direct harassment or threat aimed at her? She called the precinct.  
"This is Officer Hopps. I have a poster, intends to be anti-rabbit." She sent an image. 

"Yes, we are getting reports across the city. Started about 2 AM. No real trouble yet, but a lot of scared citizens. That there is one right at your door could be considered a direct threat. Watch Commander wants to send a cruiser over for protected transport."

"No, don't. Unless we get something more overt, I want to keep myself public, show everyone that its business as usual." 

"Don't disagree, but keep in close touch." 

Judy's head reeled, a new threat to Zootopia. The original Night-howler case was done in the flush of the new and novel. Judy had been on a high of adventure and sense of mission. Since then she had gone through the day-to-day grind of routine police work. It had not blunted her zeal, but she now had a more depressingly sanguine expectation of how the investigation would likely go. 

And Bucky and Pronks got the bathroom. It was going to be one of those days. 

She considered her options. She didn't really need a shower, but in anticipation of the day, she was going to need a good dose of Mask-All. She brushed the scent suppressant though her coat. She didn't want to hint of worry, or Glob forbid, fear, over those posters. And she better call Nick. In part, to make sure the rookie cop was up and ready for the day, but also give him a heads up to how the day was likely going to unfold. 

And a knock on her door. It was her landlady, the old Armadillo. "So what are you going to do about That, Miss Bunny Cop?" she demanded, pointing at the poster. 

"Did you happen to see anyone suspicious in the building over night?" 

"What? Do you think I stay up all night looking into other's business?"

Judy knew that she did exactly that when she could, but wasn't going to say anything. 

And there was Nick on the 'phone. "Good morning Mother Dearest. I was actually awake this time."

"I just wanted to make sure." Judy still worried way too much about her partner. Even though he was proving to be an excellent officer, her sometimes over-wrought sense of duty and mission colored her perspective. "I also wanted to give you a warning about some kind of anti-rabbit prank or worse going on around the city."

She showed him the image.

Nick was suddenly very upset. "I'm coming right over!" He actually growled.

"No You Are Not." Judy snapped back. "In the time it will take you to get here from across town then on to the precinct will make us late. I already called in that I'm coming in per routine. This could be just some really bad joke, and until we know otherwise, that's how it is being handled."

Judy was a little put off by Nick's protective impulse. Fortunately, it had not affected their work together on the beat so far. Having a partner who got distracted in over-protection was very bad for business, and doubly grated on Judy's desire to be taken seriously as a fully able officer. 

"If you are so worried about my welfare, have a hot tea waiting for me when I get in." She knew he could get in before her and it was kind of nice to see his goofy face as he lounged around the precinct lobby. 

Nick made an almost whine, then, "Okay. I don't like it, but you're right." 

Judy got herself together and was out the door in perfectly routine fashion, but was dismayed to find a second poster on the front door of the building. She dutifully took a picture of it and resolved to take snaps and note locations for any additional posters.

There were a few more posters, and she did see an immediate reaction when she got on the Metro to Savannah Central. Aside from an old Jack Rabbit, one of the regulars she saw in her daily commute, there were no other rabbits in the car. She looked into the next car, it was just a two-unit trolley, and did not see any rabbits there either. Normally there would be a dozen or more. 

If the posters were intended to intimidate, if not terrorize, it was working all too well. 

A couple times she caught the eye of other riders, pred and prey, and their looks of concern for her, as a rabbit was heartening. To their questions, she could only shrug and explain that as far as she knew it was nothing beyond a cruel prank.

When she got to the central plaza, she saw a small scrum of media at the front entrance to ZPD headquarters and thought it best to slip around back.   
And there was Nick, with her tea, looking Very Disturbed. His ears were down and hackles were anxiously up and his tail was a bottle-brushed poof. He rushed up to her, "Judy, you alright?" He handed her the cup, but wanted so much to do more to reassure her, and himself, that things were all right.

"Its alright, Nick. Probably just some big budget prankster." Judy didn't entirely believe that, as her informal survey of those posters that she saw were fairly systematically targeting locations in which Rabbits co-mingled. It would have taken some real planning to be so thorough. Tagging her personally was also not a likely lucky guess. Her resident address had been redacted from public records to keep the paparazzi away after the Bellwether Incident.

Judy could tell that Nick was still fretful. "I hope you're not going to get all protective on me in the future?" 

He made a face. "Carrots, I can't afford to loose you as a partner. Have you seen what my alternatives might be? But, yeah. When I saw the poster, it was Bellwether all over again and I kind of lost it for a second." 

At the morning briefing, Bogo discussed what was known, which was not a lot. 

"The posters had all been applied between 1 and 2 AM, none in direct observation of the various traffic or city security cameras. However, there was enough video to work up some tentative IDs on a few suspicious actors, but as the only crime so far was misdemeanor defacement. The Nuisance Squad will be dealing with them, as its appears the actual appliers were just street kids." 

"For now, until we get more information, we're publicly regarding this as a prank in poor taste. But the investigation would take it much more seriously, as the act was too well planned and too pointedly targeted to be anything but a threat. Detective Post will explain."

The Coyote detective, in the bland black suit of his office, came up to the podium. As he looked out at the assembly, he caught sight of Nick, and gave the Fox a particular stink-eye.

"Our assessment of this so far is that it is one of three things. Some kind of really big-budget prank or 'public art' thing. The posters were very professionally made and the organization and mammal power to pull it off would take some real money to do the deed." 

"Or, it is some kind of perverse media thing, an ad or teaser for some up-coming product or show. Any of you remember the old Ghost-Buster posters way back in the day? Again, a big budget effort. But if so, the poster would almost certainly have some little notice, like a copyright or website address. But no such luck."

"Lastly, there is the small but real possibility that it was a deliberate specie-ist attack. That the targeted locations were all in mixed neighborhoods and business that do mixed species trade certainly argue for that. And, unfortunately, regardless of actual motive, it has worked as an attack." 

The Detective checked a smart tablet, "School attendance for Rabbits is down to near zero in any of the mixed schools, same with Metro ridership. Several businesses have closed over concerns and others report reduced activity. The one piece of good news with all that, is that calls to complain or in concern have been from citizens of all species, better than two to one from other than Rabbits."

"There is another bit of good news, actually, in that there have been no reports, so far, of any actual anti-rabbit acts. Unfortunately, that might not last, as there is always some idiot or crazy out there." He said that directed at Judy with a look of concern. What she didn't see was his flash of angry distaste when she turned to Nick to whisper something. 

"But, whatever is going on, we need to track it as well as possible. So, you'll need to report every poster you see. Report it to the Nuisance Squad, as they have the data infrastructure to work up a thorough analysis, but call them in on encrypted tac three. I brought the new chips for your comms with me so you can do it here." He held out a plastic bag full of little envelopes. 

"They are taking the threat option pretty seriously." Nick whispered an aside to Judy. 

"That and getting the encryption up-grade early. They do it about every six months just to be sure. With so many cyber crime and cyber-savvy criminals out there, we have to keep one step ahead of them, including communications security." Judy explained back.

Bogo had retaken the podium. "As Detective Post has said, it is important that you report anything you see. If you see any new activity, jump on it immediately. Normally, it would be a matter of misdemeanor defacement, but if the suspect makes a fuss, then it becomes criminal species harassment." 

The Chief turned to the detective, "And anyone who gets brought in can be held incommunicado under the terrorism statutes. I got that directly from the Mayor and DA's office. And, obviously, if the issue de-escalates, that won't be necessary." 

The assembled officers shared a bit of a shocked realization that this had become Serious. 

The Detective came back to the podium for a little addendum, "And you can bet there are going to be copycat posters out in no time. Same rules apply." 

Bogo came back to wrap things up with the daily deployments. Mostly routine, with one exception. "Hopps, Wilde. You get to go check on the various locations that have reported private security cam footage. I know it is a kind of menial task, but the main point is to get your happy cheerful faces out into the public."


	2. Chapter 2

As Judy drove the police cruiser to the first destination on their Important Mission, her face wrestled with conflicting emotions. 

'Hum, Carrots?" Nick prompted cautiously.

"This is all so wrong in so many ways."

"I know, some scary new threat, and directed at you." 

"No. It's not that at all. I'm worried about the really big picture. What if the posters were really about freedom of speech and the tension of freedom versus security?"

"oh? Oh! Yeah. That's - oh - a whole other ball game."

"Zootopia is as much a demonstration of freedom as it is a collection of different species. The freedom to be yourself among others who are also being themselves. True, there is the social contract to not go so far in being yourself that you are not eating your fellow citizen, for example."

Nick growled. "But I'm unenthusiastic about the freedom to be a dick to your fellow mammal."

"Yeah." Judy regarded her Partner with some sympathy, as he had all too often been the victim of other's prejudice. "But freedom of idea or expression shouldn't be to the point of actually attacking others. Like having a negative opinion of another species should not include actually acting on it." 

"So, all we can do so far is just deal with the misdemeanor defacement. Actually squeezing suspects is going too far." 

"Unless they demonstrated intent?" 

"Slippery. What might be obvious at the moment of arrest can be argued out by the time it gets to court." 

"Short of overt incitement to act, this is a real bug."

"And that's why I'm worried that it might be the real motive. Bellwether wanted authoritarian rule based on prey/pred prejudice. This could be some kind of push for an over-reaching security state. Like Bellwether said herself, fear always works."

They considered that for a while as they took care of the first couple of pick-ups. 

When they arrived at the third, an apartment building, Nick made an observation. "Ya know, you need something bigger than that shoe box you're in. They have vacancies."

"Yes they... do...." Judy trailed off. Then pointed at a sign attached to the building. 

Nick went, "Yeah - its a sign...?" 

The sign was describing some other apartments by the same development company. "Yeah, Nick. Units made specifically for class C mammals, like Rabbits, and emphasizing safe, secure, and exclusive accommodations. And located in Rabbit majority neighborhoods."

"And?" 

"And in neighborhoods in which there were no posters." 

"oh"

"Yeah. But could a business be so blatant as to create a scare in order to drive Rabbits into their developments?" Judy took images and texted a message about her suspicion. 

They got the security video and called in for further instructions. Dispatch instructed them to come back to headquarters, much to their surprise. Then, when the checked in they were instructed to report to Detective Post. 

"You wanted to see us?" Judy had seen the earlier hostile reaction the Coyote had to the Fox so made a point of keeping between the two.

Detective Post had a computer screen up with Judy's sign image. "I saw what you found and can't discount the suggestion you made." He pulled up a new screen, a map of Zootopia with poster locations, superimposed on census data. "See it?" And there is was, a fairly systematic pattern of posters in areas where rabbits were a small to minimal portion of the populations as well as areas of substantial intermixing, such as major retail and transportation centers. 

"Looks very much like a separatist effort. Keeping rabbits to themselves, discouraging communication." Judy grumbled.

Post continued, "Odd that they are targeting Rabbits, as they are something of a low profile group and a smallish portion of the overall population." 

"Don't think so." Nick interjected, "Like Hopps mentioned earlier, this could be a more existential threat to the notion of Zootopia as an ideal of interspecies cooperation. All it needs is some species to overtly denied or segregated to make false the claim."

The Coyote sneered, "Do you really believe that for even an instant?" and he shook his head in dismissal then turned to Hopps. "But the idea of an underhanded developer scaring clients into his units does have some merit. As for Bernard Erd being that developer, hard to say. Depending on who you ask, I suppose."

Post consulted his computer for a quick second. "Here is someone to talk to get as much on him as might be possible. An old school investigative reporter. Still works for what's left of the Bugle."

The Bugle being the Daily Bugle, the major newspaper back when newspaper was still the primary source of news. The Building and the core of its talent pool was now part of the ZEG media conglomerate. There was still a ghost of a paper being printed, but the bulk of the reportage went on-line or to cable news. 

The reporter, named Rodgers, was an ancient Badger, his pelt nearly all silver with age. "It's a delight to finally meet the pair of you. And I take it you seek my help in your new case?"

"Yes sir." Judy pulled out her tablet, "I assume you are aware of the posters that have been put up, apparently to intimidate rabbits?" She showed him an image. 

"Oh, yeah, nasty business, that. But what could I do to help?"

"Well, I saw this," Showing him the poster next to the sign, "And wondered if there was any connection. Detective Post suggested you might have enough history and insight on Bernard Erd or any other major business player who might have a motive."

The Badger took a long look at the image, then, "Bucky Erd would never be that crude. He can be ruthless in business, but he's too media savvy to pull a stunt like that. His Father, now there was a nasty Jack, but again, too smart to risk blow back, though it was the kind of thing he'd want to do if he could get away with it. Then the Grandfather, he simply didn't need to."

Seeing Judy's incomprehension, Rodgers explained. "Well, as you're new in town, and from your various speeches, still have a rather slight and naive view of Zootopia, eh?" Gesturing to the pair to have a seat, "I'm going to bore you with a bit of real history so's you'll have a better understanding of some of the darker dynamics of the city."

"Back in the bad old days, Zootopia was the shining city where the various species could mingle for commerce and communication, but glob forbid anyone had to live next to each other. The various neighborhoods self-selected by species or pred/prey simply as a matter of course. Compliance was simply a given. The occasional renegade was dealt with social and economic pressure or a little vigilante attention."

Judy was shocked and Nick's initial impulse to give her an 'I told you so' was halted when he realized how it hurt her.

The old Badger saw it too, but though it better to give her the whole story. "As both general business and govenment officialdom became more dominate and less accommodating to local ad hoc how things were done, progressives pushed for legislation that guaranteed equal protection and access. That's when things started to get more overtly ugly."

Rodgers got up and went over to a rather nasty looking old vintage coffee maker, "Care for a cup?"

The two officers shook 'no'. 

"Separatists wanted to keep things the way they were. Civil liberties types were concerned over some of the legislation that delved into limits of freedom of speech. You'd hope it was a fair point, with some of the provisions about hate speech and freedom of assembly and association. But what they were more worried about was someone daring to have the freedom to suggest the status quo was not all it could be." The Badger all but hissed that last.

"I was a journalism student back then and the cowardly hypocrisy was stunning. The only freedom of speech was that which echoed the common conformity." 

"And there was a depressingly large part of the population that chose to not see or not believe that there anything wrong. And many others were against it all out of ideology. As Zootopia was already 'perfect', enacting new laws would acknowledge that there was an imperfection."

"Remember, in the bad old days, keeping to your own and knowing your place were simply givens. But, as new laws were proposed to free things up, there was a backlash and various overt signs, literal and figurative showed up. At first they were nearly as bad as this new poster, though most were, at least, more politely neutral. Like 'such and such species need not apply'. But, in general, when folks needed to say what had previous been unsaid, it usually came out fairly nasty."

"Then, when various laws were passed, and, Glob forbid, were actually being enforced, overt separatism or discriminatory treatment was pushed underground, so to speak. Lots of euphemisms and coded language though." He exchanged a knowing glance to Nick, who nodded in acknowledgement. 

Rodgers gave Judy a sympathetic look, "But it isn't all bad. There has been progress, often slow and grudging, but real progress. Things are still not perfect, but your busting the Bellwether Plot forced a re-examination of where we are and how much further we need to go."

"But back to the question. Basically, no, I don't think Erd did this. And if you're wondering, largely doubt that any of his competitors would try anything to discredit him in such a way. Mainly too dim or disorganized to do it and largely too cheap to spend the money to have anyone else do it."

"Any guesses as to other possible sources or motives?"

"I'm just an old reporter, but can't help but wonder about some kind of 'artistic' prank. I've seen any number of really stupid stunts pulled by fools with more money than sense. At least that's what I'd hope." 

"I do have a thought though. You might want to talk to Erd, point out that he might have a PR crisis coming." Rodgers seemed to get a little joy out of that prospect. "Though you might want to consider which one of you might do it." The Badger waved to Judy. "He has an eye for the Does, and that form-fitting tactical suit would give him an eye full."

As they left, Nick could tell that Judy was a bit down. "Sorry about the history lesson back there. I know you've already gotten a more balanced view of the realities of Zootopia, but he was pretty straight about the bad old days I'm afraid." 

"I don't know. This case isn't going no where, and yeah, another round of proving to the naive hick that Zootopia is actually a distopian hell-scape." 

"Well, lets go and get you self-esteem bumped-up by turning the heads of all the Bucks, eh?" Nick tried to joke. 

Judy rolled her eyes, but did try a flashy pose, to which Nick made an appreciative leer. "Let's do this thing."

The Bernard 'Bucky' Erd main office was in a wide, low business block, the executive level only a couple floors to the top. Nick thought it would be helpful for Judy to actually do the interview alone, if Rodgers' assessment of the Buck was accurate. Judy made a face but had to agree. Joking about a little sexism was one thing, actually playing to it was quite another.

The elevator opened to a wide-open bay of low cubicles with a range of mammals, mostly burrowing species. A Hedgehog was waiting for her. "Officer Hopps, Buck Erd will be delighted to see you. Please follow me." 

Judy followed him? Her? through the thicket of cubicles. She noticed that, though, while they were just that, low partitions describing individual work areas, they were also highly individualized to their inhabitants, with all manner of personal touches and adornments, as well as accommodations for species-specific requirements. 

Judy wasn't sure what to think. Critics would say this level of accommodation was simply a matter of his over-arching patronizing attitude; He was merely taking care of those he considered his own. 

They arrived outside a literal corner office, a paneled private space, not all that large from the outside. Given some of the ostentatious offices she had toured as The Hero of Zootopia over the last year, this was a bit unexpected for what was reputed to be the richest Rabbit in the city. 

The Hedgehog cracked a door open and whispered inside then ushered Judy though. "I'll be right outside as you need anything." 

"Officer Hopps! Finally we meet!" Bernard "Buck" Erd beamed at Judy, holding out a hand for a hearty handshake. Judy was a bit stunned, as she did not expect him to be so- "perfect"

Not the exquisitely groomed or perfectly tailored "perfect", but the thinking rather personal thoughts in private image of "perfect" might be. Even his coloring, the exact match for her greys, a touch of image bias for many Rabbits, as well as his healthy maleness, made her blush just a tad. That he was also exquisitely groomed and perfectly tailored didn't hurt. 

"The two most famous Rabbits in Zootopia come together at last. For business, or pleasure?" The last said without the expected leer. "There isn't enough visibility for us in the city nowadays." He waved to a wall of vintage photos, Rabbit celebrities of years past. "And now, with the Savior of Zootopia, and," said in a self-deprecating down tone," hottest property developer, stepping out, we'll be a hit in this tired town!" He ended with a dramatic pose and jazz hands. 

Judy pulled back in surprise, if not a little dismay. "Excuse me?"

Buck stopped in mid-gesture, "Too much?" Then really noticing Judy's expression, "Oh, I'm sorry. Way too much. I got a message that you wanted to see me, and there was a hint that it was about something related to PR, so I got all wound-up that it might be a thing." While that introduction was a bit flamboyant, Judy did not get the vib that he was merely a smarmy salesmammal. 

"No, it is very much not a thing." 

"Sit, sit" Buck waved Judy to a collection of chairs in front of the prerequisite Big Desk, but he chose to take one beside her. The office was an actual working office, not an image of power space. While there was the Big Desk, there was also a couple layout tables and computer work stations off to the side covered in clutter. And while the one wall was decorated with famous photos and various accolades, the others were covered in charts and maps, festooned with post-its and pushpins. "So.... what's up?"

"I'm investigating this poster." Judy held out her tablet, "And how it coincided with your current ad campaign" She pulled up the shot of the poster beside the Erd development sign. 

Buck looked at the image for a long moment. "oh?" Then an instant later, "OH! My teeth and whiskers, that's..." He kneaded his brow. "Hang on a minute." And he went to the door and summoned the Hedgehog. "Get me Todd and call Barker and Squeak, tell them to pull the entire round of ads immediately." 

"There will be penalties." 

"Penalties are the least of my worries at the moment. And I want Todd here NOW."

Buck turned back to Judy. "I heard about the posters, of course, thought it was just an inconsequential prank, in poor taste, but didn't consider that it could be coupled with my ads." He seemed genuinely dismayed and clearly understood the implications.

"Could this be some kind of effort to discredit you?" 

He considered for a moment. "There are a couple who would delight in the opportunity, but none who have the guts, the wits, or willing to spend the kind of money needed to do the deed." A little laugh, "Considering the kind of budgets these guys work with, and the relative nickel-and-dime amount likely needed for the act, the stinginess is appalling." 

"Any ideas to other possibilities?"

"A stunt? A political gesture? Some kind of troublemaker? I heard it has a lot of folks scared."

\-----

Judy sighed. More lack of progress, well, at least a process of elimination. Meeting Bucky Erd was 'interesting'. A good thing she had given herself a good dose of mask-all. As she allowed herself an idle thought, it was briefly not that of a prime Buck. 

That wasn't right. Sure, she had see Nick in his altogether, they had been mutual groomers for a good while now. A perfectly normal act for social mammals, regardless of species or gender. And an act that had been doubly important to her early on as a gesture of trust in those days when emotions were still a bit raw. 

After a life enveloped in rabbity kin, having close contact with any other species had been a novelty, and with a Fox, an exotic thrill. And her time with Nick was now special. They had shared deathly danger and saved each other's lives more than once. They now had the kind of complete and unwavering reliance on each other than most cops spent a lifetime cultivating. She felt completely safe and secure with him; his presence was a comfort to her...

Okay, back to business. At least Nick, who had been waiting in the cruiser, playing with his laptop, seemed up for an otherwise unproductive day.

"Good News! We got a real lead." He gushed as she got in the vehicle, "One of the characters who was recruiting critters to do the postings revealed who his source was. Seems she wanted preds and class C size mammals of any type, other than rabbit, for the job."

"Wow, sounds very much like a targeted separatist act." Judy was delightfully back on track, now that she had something to gnaw on. "So, what's the plan?"

"They're picking her up now for questioning and we've been invited to observe." Nick seemed rather uncharacteristically keen on the prospect. Coming from the street and knowing that at least some actors fell into crime out of desperation or disenfranchisement, he was not enthusiastic about the punishment end of the system. But bias crimes were his hot button exception. 

As the headed back to the Precinct, Nick observed, with a suggestive waggle of eyebrows, "So- How did it go with Bucky?" And made an ostentatious sniff. "Pretty good, I take it?"

Judy huffed. That nose of his would be the death of her yet. "Yes, Nick. I was overwhelmed by his raging masculinity and we rutted like rabbits for hours." While she meant it as a light joke, she instantly realized it surely didn't come out that way.

So did Nick. "oh" And he became very quiet and contrite. 

Then both tried to apologize at that same time. After a moment's word tangle, "Sorry Nick, this case has me a bit rattled, and I've got all kinds of other stuff on my mind at the same time. I really, really didn't intend to sound so snippy." 

"'S'alright. Nothing like alienating my best Bud on the cusp of breaking our next big case." He made a particularly apologetic face, "And, though I am a gentlefox, I am also your partner, and must remind you that you've forgot your suppressant again this week."

Judy could only gape in shock. That nose again. Finally, "Thanks."

\----

They found the suspect already in interrogation, an Elk Cow named Sherman, with Post sitting across from her. Snarlov was in the observation room and filled them in. "She's been grudgingly cooperative, especially once it was pointed out that she could be liable for any of the incidents that were now piling up."

"?"

"There have been several assaults, even some injuries, and she could charged with incitement." 

"We hadn't heard. Anything useful so far?"

"As you can hear, she's going on about the logistics, how she organized the bodies to get the deed done. She said she got the specifics of where to put them from her clients."

"Who were?" 

"She said they were rabbits. Big brown bucks with funny accents." 

Judy flinched at that, and immediately began to search her tablet. Finding a thing, she went into the interrogation room. 

Post was not happy about being interrupted. "You'd better have a very good reason for this, Hopps." 

"Yes Sir. I was told the rabbits in question had an odd accent?" She looked to the Elk. "Did it sound anything like this?" And she keyed her tablet. It was just some common conversation, the cadence and vowels a bit stilted to Zootopian ears. 

"Yeah, just like that." Sherman confirmed. 

"Oh, Cheese!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" Detective Post was more than a little puzzled with Judy's surprise. They were in the interrogation viewing room with Wilde and Snarlov, leaving the suspect, Sherman, in interrogation to puzzle as to what just happened.

"You all know your geography?" She began, to hesitant nods and shrugs. "And that, especially over seas, how there are all kinds of little fractured states, many that are very group or species specific?" More nods, as nearly everyone could think of a country or region that was dominated by their own. "That accent came from Pottraina, or as they call themselves nowadays, the Pottrainian Democratic Republic. And it's pretty much all rabbit."

"It's pretty obscure for the most part, though some rabbits know it all too well. The Tri-burrows have a few ex-pats from there when it became the PDR. From what little I know, while it has always been a rabbit majority region, the domination had been fairly benign back in the olden days."

"After the War, the new regime got fiercely repressive to non-rabbits, taking away their citizenship and curtailing their movement. From what I heard, it's pretty nasty. So much so that there is a formal trade embargo between it and Zootopia, as well as travel restrictions."

"So - these guys are PDR rabbits?" Nick puzzled.

Post also puzzled. "If they came to Zootopia legally, then we ought to be able to sort them out in short order. Not exactly the smart move for enemy agents."

"Unless they came in via a third country." And everyone noticed Judy's somewhat guilty look. "It is a dirty little secret among some rabbits. There is an underground of otherwise embargoed products going to and from."

"Seriously?" Nick was clearly amused with this nefarious revelation of his innocent little Bunny. 

"My family and I never had anything to do with that, but we knew of other folks who did." 

Post mused, "Well, if this does mean that a foreign power is behind the posters, we can only assume that, like Hopps mentioned earlier, this could be a more existential threat to the notion of Zootopia as an ideal of interspecies cooperation. All it needs is some species to overtly denied or segregated to make false the claim."

Nick and Judy exchanged incredulous glances at that. 

"But it also means that this is more than a ZPD case." The Coyote got grave, "We need to see Bogo." 

Bogo was very impressed with the discovery, though too thought the possible foreign source needed special attention. "First, put the suspect in quarantined detention. Not only no one is allowed to contact her, and, for the moment, we won't even 'know' who she is or where she might be." 

Bogo and Post exchanged a knowing glance. 

"Second, none of you are to discuss anything you just found out about the possible source to anyone, and I mean anyone, until you have heard it from me, face to face."

"Third," And Bogo got on his intercom to records, "Get a load of PD files together for a run." Looking at Judy and Nick, "Take those files to the public defender's annex office. The address is on the card. Give it to them when you arrive."

Rabbit and Fox both gave an odd take at that, the files would be completely unremarkable, simple requests for legal aid and related case notes. Everyone at some point had to play delivery to get physical copies off to different offices. Then they noticed the look they got from both the Buffalo and Coyote, and knew something was up.

\----

"What's with the courier service?" Nick poked through the file folders, looking for some clue as to why, in the middle a dramatic breakthrough in the case, they were off doing this.

"I really don't know, but we both saw the nudge nudge, wink wink between the Chief and Post." Judy was driving with a death grip in the wheel in concentration. 

"A thought on that, any other rabbity secret society hints I might need to know? Handshakes? Signet rings? Blood oaths?"

Judy could only groan and look very ashamed. 

"Seriously?"

"Even though they are totally unrelated and half a world away, the idea that a nation of rabbits could be as awful, as cruelly specie-ist, as the worst of anyone..." The despair and frustration from her was palpable. "Back in the Tri-burrows, those who still follow the Old Ways have a special vigil every new moon for all those victims, rabbit and non-rabbit alike, who suffered and died back in the day and still suffer now." 

Nick was impressed, while his special partner was open to much of her life and background, as well as her passions to make the world a better place, this was a revelation. He fleetingly though of the Vulpine Ways, much of which he dismissed as superstitious whooey, even as he, though often grudgingly, still followed more of the moral tenants than he would ever admit to, even to himself. 

\---------

The pair entered what appeared to be a modest office space, a receptionist Capybara was shuffling paperwork while talking to her headset to a client while motioning them to come in and sit and she'd be with them in a moment. And only a moment later, was done with her call and beamed at her visitors.

"Ah, more files from the ZPD?" And as Nick handed them off, also passed to her the card. "Oh, what a sec, and I'll buzz you through. Room five." 

Nick and Judy looked at each other quizzically, but obediently went down a non-descript hall to a door marked 5. Inside was an unadorned room, a common height table and several chairs for a variety of sizes and another door on the far side. 

A cat entered, not a towering Great Cat, but a smaller wildcat, about Nick's size. She wore a non-descript business suit that did nothing to compliment her tawny coat or lithesome body. Her green-gold eyes flashed surprise?fear?hate? at seeing Judy, but only a flash, then was carefully neutral. 

"Before we begin, I must insist that you do not mention this meeting or my presence to anyone. You came to deliver paperwork and lingered a moment, just to kill a little time" Her voice was husky, and were it any other fem, could have been sultry, but it was only harsh and clipped, and had an unfamiliar accent. "So, tell me what you know."

Nick and Judy looked at each other and began a tag-team repetition of what they had found out about the likely PDR source. The Cat took no notes and asked no questions. She only paced behind the table between her and the pair. Unlike the flowing motion and posture of most cats, she was stiff, formal, or something more; she seemed to be all restrained tension. 

When they were finished, there wasn't a lot to actually say beyond the few facts, they waited for the Cat to respond. She rubbed her chin a moment, then, "Do not pursue that lead any further, least you be noticed. If you find other leads going in those directions, you must inform this office."

"And that's it?" Judy snapped. She expected to be a full partner in any investigation and she was not having this one-sided conversation. 

"This is not some ridiculous spy thriller, but a real investigation of an existential threat to the nation." the Agent coolly responded. "Compartmentalization is critical for security. What you do not know, you cannot tell."

Nick grimaced, "She does have you there, Carrots, you have the worst poker face, and ears, and nose, and..."

Judy's glare cut him off, then turned to Anlef, "Okay. So we will be ignorant cogs in you nefarious schemes. Can we at least hope to get some feed back once this is all over?" 

The Cat could only shrug, then waved them to the door. 

Once they were outside Nick made a 'what just happened' little face. "If this is what real cloak and dagger spook stuff is like, I'm not interested."

"She was right, however." Judy considered, "They've likely got the focused paranoia to afford to do this kind of thing the right way. Remember the section at the academy about intelligence, counter intelligence, and national security processes?" 

"And how a lot of it was 'we're doing this for your own good', so just trust us but don't ask about the whats, whys, or hows of how we get it done." Nick was very not convinced.

\-----

The rest of the shift went simply enough. They picked up a few more security vids, helped reassure some nervous citizens, and saw the first of the copycat posters. At least it was a comedic one, a 'no dinosaurs' symbol, roughly done on simple copy paper. They dutifully recorded it. 

Back at the precinct there was an informal debriefing; with the various beat cops comparing notes. There had been a few assaults, mostly just verbal, a few shoving matches, and, much to everyone's relief, plenty of helpful non-rabbit helpful citizen interventions. A small but worrisome trend, however, was several over-reactions from frightened rabbits, repellant spraying or tazing innocent mammals, usually, but not limited to preds. 

There were also a fair number of new posters to deal with. All clearly low-budget copycats. Nick and Judy's dinosaur one being the funniest, though a couple did target other species. The rest were mostly political, against various political parties, specific politicians, some corporations, and even some products. "Who could hate Cheezy Poofs?" 

Nick and Judy usually changed to street clothes after shift nowadays, but decided not to for now, and Nick escorted Judy back to her apartment. He didn't begrudge the long trip back to his end of town, it wasn't that far, and after a long and stressful than average day in a cruiser, he could use the hike. 

It was getting on to evening, and he had just turned on to a quiet and empty side street, when he saw it. 

Training and reflex kicked in as he slapped his panic button on his comm. It initiated a GPS distress beacon to let dispatch and every office in a programmed radius that something really bad had just happened. "Officer Wilde at this beacon, 10-33 medical emergency! Absolutely critical!"

It was a rabbit, terribly savaged, knife or claw wounds across the chest and abdomen, face battered, likely with a club or bat from the shape of impact wounds. He pulled out his inadequate little medical kit, a few seal-all bandages to attempt to stop the worst of the bleeding. The fellow was still alive but unconscious, and the smell of it was that he had been attacked just moments before. 

Even as he did what he could for the poor victim, he kept an eye out for anything, especially the dangerous chance of an attack on him. 

Multiple ZPD units were there in moments and a medical unit a moment later. The Medtechs swarmed the victim and had him up and out of there in record time. Nick recounted what little he had to the responding officers. 

Nick didn't know many of the night shift cops, and they only knew him by reputation, first fox on the force and co-hero of the thwarted Bellwether Plot. So there were a few brief introductions once the immediate business was dealt with. 

Finally, as things were wrapping up, "Wilde, could you use a ride?" It was Officer Kodiak, a Bear, though a smaller than average americanus black bear and very much not a arctos variant. Nick didn't need to consider, he was now emotionally spent and spattered with blood. No way was he in any shape to trudge the rest of the way home. "Thanks." 

"Hope that wasn't related to the damn posters, eh?" 

"Yeah." was all Nick could croak out. He'd seen some bad things on the street, but this was his first really nasty scene since joining the force. And since he'd known Judy. That it was a rabbit only shook him worse. Thankfully, the officer didn't try to engage with him, suspecting he was in no shape for chit-chat. 

The cruiser's comm squealed, another panic button, but not for them to respond. Nick got the cruiser's data pad and searched for information. It was another serious assault on a rabbit across town. 

The two officers shared a look of dread.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy grudgingly woke up to the new day with the demand of the alarm clock. She had not slept well and atypically needed the electric prod. As she got her morning kit together for the bath, she noticed the lack of racket from her neighbors. True, they didn't always make a fuss, but considering the awfulness of the last day, she almost welcomed them for a sense of normalcy. There was a timid knock on the door. 

"Hello?" 

It was Bucky and Pronks, looking Very Concerned. "We couldn't help but notice you needed your alarm today, and with all the awful things going on, we were worried. Yeah, and we want you to know that we always have your back."

"Thanks you guys." Judy had long expected that the pair, along with most of the rest of the tenants of the Grand Pangolin Arms were something of an extended, though maybe a bit dysfunctional, family, keeping an eye on each other. She gripped their hooves, "Seriously, hearing that really helps."

That was nice. 

Then, as she was finally gearing up, another knock on the door. Was that Nick's rhythm?

Yeap, there he was, but in his own tactical kit.

"What's with the suit?" Judy couldn't help but be concerned, as Nick really hated the hot and unflattering outfit, very much not the light, form-fitting custom job that Judy wore. 

"There was some more overt violence overnight, pretty bad, and I'm not taking any chances." Of course he didn't say that the extra protection was for him to better assist her. 

"Like?" Judy didn't really want to know, but needed to.

Nick grimaced a bit to start, "Rabbits, beaten down then slashed. All I know is that there were 'several' attacks."

Judy was shocked speechless, and Nick offered a comforting hug. 

"Okay, Carrots, we got to be strong so we can go out and make the world a better place." 

When they got on the metro for the ride to the precinct, Judy was heartened to see a few rabbits in the car as well, though either in groups or obviously with an escort of some fashion. Though it was just a tad sad that it took a public crisis to bring it out, Judy took some real comfort in these kinds of overt gestures of mutual support. Not perfect, but better than nothing. Then she noticed one of the rabbits was clutching a stream-type repellant can with the safety off.

"Excuse me, sir, but - " Then she reflexively shrieked as he nervously pointed it at her. Luckily for everyone in the car that the can was already largely discharged and only a weak trickle sputtered out. 

The Rabbit was shocked. That he had mistakenly aimed the can at an officer, who was also a Bunny, and that it had inadvertedly discharged, and that the discharge was so spent. And by the stunner prongs now in his chest and the expectant face of the Fox officer who had his paw over the button that could pump way too much voltage in him any second. 

He dropped the can and his hands shot up, "OhMyGlobI'mSoSorry!" 

"And that is why you should never have the safety off cans of technically illegal types of spray repellant," Observed Nick." Rather dryly. "You okay, Officer Hopps?"

Judy only took a beat to recover and scooped up the can. This was bad, a high volume container of class F mammal incapacitant. In the enclosed space of the car, had it worked properly, would have dangerously effected everyone in there with just its vapors. She didn't want to think of what might have happened to her if she'd gotten a face full of it. 

Announcing to the shocked crowd in the car, "Seriously, folks. This kind of repellant can be dangerous if you're not careful. In fact, this particular can is illegal to own without a permit. And even if accidentally discharged, you could be help criminally liable for anyone who might get hurt by it." 

Turning to the Rabbit, "Sir, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you to the precinct. The attempted assault was an accident, and we can ignore charges. But, unless you have a special permit for that can, you'll be charged for that." Then while very carefully pulling the electrode prongs of the stunner out of his chest, explained, "And because you got stuck, you'd have to come with us to help with us in the pile of paperwork on our own conduct, even if you didn't get zapped." 

The rest of the trip was rather quiet, aside from the non-stop apologies from the Rabbit, named Harmon, who clearly had no clue as to the proper function of the can, nor the legalities. 

When they got to headquarters, the pair could not help but notice the serious tone of the other officers. Even Clauhauser was coolly efficient at his desk, and seemed to be awfully busy, with only the briefest nods in their direction. They got down to booking and began the process. Fortunately, they could take their e-paperwork with them on tablets to roll call.

The Bullpen was already full when they arrived and Judy was dismayed at how many of the other officers were also in their tactical kits. Then, when Chief Bogo arrived, there was none of the typical boisterous greeting, just a stern getting down to business.

"It seems that the anti-bunny campaign has taken a dangerous turn. There were eight major attacks on rabbits over night. All serious, one has died." 

Nick flinched in alarm at that. 

Bogo saw that, "Not to worry, Wilde, it wasn't yours, though he is still one of the more critical cases."

Judy turned to Nick; he'd seemed a bit 'off' this morning, "Nick?" 

Nick whispered back, "Tell, you more later."

Bogo continued, "The basic MO was the same, beat the victim down with some kind of instrument, then slash him or her with a short knife or box cutter type weapon."

"But, because the details of each were different, we suspect that there may have been three or four actors, as the style of injuries were distinctive and the timing versus locales too dispersed."

"All the attacks were in the early evening, all the victims were, in effect, stragglers, last one on the way home for the evening or just out for a second to the corner store for that one missing item. Unpopulated times and places in what would have been considered 'safe' neighborhoods before all this started." 

"Also, that there were no attacks later was because nearly no Rabbits were daring to be out late. And now with this, I'm afraid that most will self-curfew until we can get this stopped." 

"If this continues in this fashion, the bulk of the problem will fall on second shift's shoulders. Anyone who wants a shift change to help can talk to the watch commander after roll." 

"But, for the rest of us, we've got a new problem. And I see Hopps and Wilde already got a taste of it. Nervous citizens with their own self-defense. We've gotten too many reports to count of accidental or panicked discharges of repellant or zappers. Including some real injuries."

"You all know the rules regarding types and ratings, also the laws regarding brandishing without cause. I want to head off anything like the Tagger Gang style action as well" Referring to a rash of robberies using repellants to intimidate or incapacitate victims. 

"Hopps, you'll need to be back here at noon and have your dress blues ready, PR wants to do some PSAs about self-defense safety."

Judy made a face and Bogo tried to be sympathetic, "I know, but, regrettably, for today at least, you are our token Bunny." 

After roll and assignments, Nick gave Judy a sly grin, "Media Bunny strikes again?"

"Argh! After the Pred Fiasco, I couldn't stand to be in front of any camera of any kind for months, and then, later, I got tapped for some simple general purpose PSAs for the ZPD and public safety and it was a nightmare." Judy pulled on her ears in dismay.

"I saw them, and you looked just fine." 

"Urgh. I won't tell you how many takes it took to get them done, though."

They finished their paperwork related to the arrest and then headed out. They had a few more surveillance vids to pick up from the poster action before noon. 

"What happened?" Judy was driving, so couldn't give Nick the stink eye he so richly deserved for not telling her about his incident. 

"Which what?" Nick was clearly disinclined to discuss the matter.

"The Rabbit attack you didn't tell me about." 

"There isn't all that much to tell. I found the victim and called it in." 

"NICK!" 

"Seriously, I was walking home and found him on the ground, bleeding out. I used what little I had in my med kit to help and called it in. Units and medical were on site in seconds and after things wrapped up, I got a ride home."

"Nick?"

"Judy. It happened and my part is over." He sighed, "I didn't want to tell you because the last thing I wanted to do is think about those minutes. Doubly so that I was up to my elbows in bunny blood."

Judy was not convinced, "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want you to try to 'protect' me from the nastier facts of life. Not even mentioning it seems too much like babying me."

Nick made a face. Part of him had to agree, he had been over-protecting her. He sighed, "Yes, I didn't want to alarm you, but I really didn't to think too much about last night. It really was pretty awful." 

"Well, at least give me a better hint, I need to know how you're doing as my partner, dumb fox."

"Yes ma'am."

Noon came too soon and Judy was not happy about playing the Face of the ZPD. Nick was tempted to tease her about it, but saw how really bugged she was by it and swore he'd not abuse her too much. 

While she was struggling with that, he took the time to get caught up with paperwork. He wasn't very good at it, and often relied on Judy to make a coherent report. Though he was getting better with practice, his limited formal education and limited experience heretofore was still an issue. 

He was struggling though yet another form when he was interrupted. "Hey, Wilde, we got a break on the Rabbit case. They caught a suspect!" 

Sure enough, an attack on a rabbit in the park, thwarted by a citizen and then ran down and held until arrested. 

Nick had to see who it was, as did several other officers, and they all stole peeks around corners at booking, since oogling suspects was very frowned upon. 

It was Jerry. 

Nick's heart sank. Jerry was a lanky caracal he'd known in his early days on the street. Like Nick, he felt disenfranchised and chose the street life, but he fell into escalating petty crime and drug use where they parted ways. That he was even still alive was a bit of a surprise, that life style was often lethal. Though a few years younger in calendar measure, he looked decades older now.

Nick checked to see who was going to be the investigating officer. Detective Post, of course. For a moment, Nick considered passing, but he knew he could likely get much more out of him quicker in interrogation as a one time friend then that nasty-ass Coyote. 

Time to suck it up.

"Detective Post. I know the suspect and - "

"Of course You would," The Detective sneered, "One of your low-life pals, no doubt." 

Nick paused, let it roll over and fall off, never let them see that they get to you... 

"Sir, please. If you go in there, he'll likely invoke and we won't get spit out of him." Wasn't it obvious? "Yeah, I knew him back in the bad old days, and am willing to bank that a little nostalgia will open him up a bit." 

Post considered a moment. "Normally, I'd say no way in hailstones I'd let you anywhere near him. But his is the third attack we've had today, and we got to get this clamped down ASAP." 

"Third?" Nick was horrified. 

"Yeah, and only one matches an earlier MO, so we have more acts and possibly more actors." The Detective was clearly unhappy with things, but, "Okay, Wilde." He'll be in interrogation three in a few minutes. But we need solids now, no old home week chat." 

Then, there he was. The haggard Caracal reeked of old street junkie, his fur matted, his teeth, ugh, half were gone and the rest a rotted ruin. He didn't initially recognize Nick, though didn't really respond to the ZPD officer anyway, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering, likely more to do with drugs than his circumstance. 

"Jerry." 

At that, the cat snapped up in surprised recognition, "Nick? Sonofabitch, so it's true." He shook his head, "Always figured you were too soft to stay on the street." Jerry regarded Nick's reluctance to commit overt crime a sign of weakness. 

"Yes, Jerry. I finally sold out to the oppressor class." A little joke between the two that still brought a faint smile to the Caracal. "But I got to ask, what's with the attempted murder?"

"Murder!?" Jerry flinched back from that. "That wasn't the thing at all."

"So tell me about it?" 

As the Cat was clearly reticent to continue, Nick gave him a little prod. "Jerry, you have two options here. On one hand, you could do a straight A and B, and with your habit, could get cleaned up and some assistance after." The Zootopian Justice system had recognized, early on, how drug addiction and related issues were more of a social and medical problem than simple 'criminality' and were keen on durable rehabilitation rather than long sentencing for many crimes. 

"But," And Nick meant it with real sympathy, "They could do you for attempted murder in a hate crime under the new statutes, even connect it as a terrorist act." 

Jerry's eyes got big with that, in the somewhat paranoid world in which he lived, the word was that someone so suspected would be simply 'disappeared' without trial, their fate too horrible to even speculate. 

"Damn, Nick! I just needed a fix. You know how it can get." He looked near frantic, "It was easy money, five hundred down, fifteen hundred for the first, and two K for each additional smack down. I was just going to do one, just knock him down, a few cuts, I got the cutter set in just a quarter inch, and the cash would keep me for a good long time." 

"So, you had a rule? Instructions on what to do?"

"Yeah, be scary, mess 'em up good, but nothing lethal. Said they already had to deal with one of them that went too far." Jerry wrung his paws, likely more in anxiety over his impending drug dry spell than the enormity of what he had just admitted to. 

"Who was it?"

Jerry paused for a moment, "A and B, light time?" 

Nick sighed, "I won't lie to you. Any kind of deal would ultimately be out of my hands. A and B is a possibility, but you'll likely get regular time, at least." 

A further pause, then, "It was Darren." 

"Darren, that raccoon? I though he just did trade in stolen merchandise?"

"He's gotten into 'arranging' things nowadays. He didn't say, but I got the impression he had some big money behind the project, looking for more recruits." 

Afterward, Post grudgingly acknowledged Nick's success, "Finally got something to work with. You know this Darren too?"

"Mostly by reputation. Too overtly criminal for my taste. Dealt in stolen merchandise. Speculation that he was commissioning robberies to get some of it." 

"If he's now arranging actors for these attacks, odds are that he has experience after all, possibly even a talent list."

"Just thought, after yesterday's 'meeting' shouldn't Jerry be put on ice for a while?" 

"Can't hide him, too public an apprehension, but will have to keep him incommunicado. And pass on the tip about Darren." 

"So, we won't be going after him ourselves?" 

"Nope."

After some more paperwork, Nick was oh so gratefully interrupted by Judy. "Free at last, and only took a half-dozen takes." She chirped.

Nick gave Judy an admiring glance. She looked so sharp in her dress uniform, and the memory of the graduation ceremony was still fresh. But there was something to be said about how her form-fitting tactical kit clung to her - . "Yeah! Got some good news for a change." Nick shifted gears. And filled her in on the new attacks and his interrogation of Jerry. 

While the attacks were anything but good news, the rest was, except for, "And we can't go after Darren?" 

Nick looked around nervously, "We're likely not suppose to even talk about That." 

"I know." The rabbit made a very unconventional growl, "But I don't have to like it."


	5. Chapter 5

What a relief to wake up after a proper nights' rest, thanks to that Fox. Judy half wished she were waking up with him still there. It would have been innocent enough, their grooming sessions often ended up in languorous little cuddles that could drift off into naps already. 

After the stresses of the last couple days, having Nick massage away all her tension was such a relief. And she could tell that her efforts on his behave were just as welcome and likely needed. If only he'd open up about such things. He was so reticent about admitting to 'need' anything. 

But enough of that, today already felt like it was going to be better. She got herself together and was about ready to go out when she heard Nick's knock on the door. 

"Nick, you can't keep doing this." Judy knew that the poor fox found getting up in the morning was a real struggle when his nocturnal preference would have been to only then be going to bed. So, sleeping through the night was an only sometime thing, and this extra effort meant getting up even earlier. 

"And a bright and cheerful morning to you." Nick beamed, and with a flourish, presented her with a veggie breakfast burrito. "No sacrifice is too great to escort my partner to our appointed rounds."

"Sounds like you got a proper night's sleep too."

"After the full Hopps treatment, I slumbered on the wings of angels." With an overly theatric sigh and pose. "And being abused by some scruffy varmint seems to have put the sparkle in your eye too." 

"Yeah. Thanks again." 

The Metro ride in was unremarkable, though there were only a couple other rabbits, both with escorts, in the car with them. The general mood was still wary. However Judy noticed some recognition in several of the other passenger. A gazelle leaned over, "Saw your message this morning. Good advice for everyone."

"Glad to be of service." Judy hoped that sounded sincere, as it had become a near-automatic response after so much time. 

The tone at the precinct was still tense. Especially with Bogo's announcements.

"There were a total of nine attacks yesterday, six during the day, and three after dark. Another victim has died and two are still critical. There has only been one additional attack since." 

"Two suspects are in custody and a third has been identified and there is an all points on him."

"In interrogation, the suspects claim they were paid to act. Just easy money for what were supposed to be non-lethal attacks. More to terrorize than anything else. That they didn't have any bias crime history seems to support that. They named a source, and he had a history that suggested he may well have been behind all this." Bogo scowled even harder, if that was even possible. 

"Though exactly why looks like it will be left unanswered. A fire response to a warehouse found him dead inside. He'd been killed, a neck bite and break. The fire was not extensive, and looked like it was set more to muddy the scene and possible destroy evidence, rather than obscure or destroy the body." 

Bogo took off his glasses and looked out at the collected force. "That there was only one attack in the eight hours after the killing suggests that the actors are realizing their paydays are over. It is my hope that this might be the end of that particular violence. I've just been cleared to make a press announcement about it to, in no small part, get the word out to any of the actors still out there who haven't heard." 

"But things are still not back to normal. There have been other more violent attacks on rabbits, and other smaller mammals, pred and prey alike. Not many, and that they may have been hate crimes is not certain. There has been a bump-up in general crime the last couple days and this might be a part of that."

"And the copycat posters are still all over, including ones directly inciting violence. However, social media Intel suggests that they have been mainly empty rants by a very few malcontents. If anything, this whole episode, a bit like the fall-out from the Bellwether plot, seems to have increased awareness of interspecies conflict and has brought out the better angels of our nature." 

Nick observed, "Now we can all go back to holding paws together and singing Kumbaya."

Bogo didn't take the bait, but, "You all still need to stay alert. Again, there has been an up-tick in routine criminality, as well as the uncaught actors."

After the more routine bits and the dismissal of the herd for the day's patrol, Bogo braced himself for his press announcement. Basically the same thing he told his officers, though a bit more long-windedly politic. 

Then there were the routine Q and A after, mostly absurd requests to repeat what he had just said, maybe slower, and with smaller words, or so it seemed. And he had to repeatedly reaffirm his concern that, despite appearances, he could not guarantee that everything was not now magically safe and pure. 

And then there was the Wilde-Hopps part. Every time anything happened, the media insisted to know whether their favorite Fox and Hare had again single-handedly solved the case. He was not about to tell them that the two, had, in fact, provided crucial points to the investigation, especially in that any number of other officers had also contributed to the overall effort. So it was the team effort that he emphasized. 

Too much media attention on any one or two officers was both bad for overall morale and could attract any number of other kinds of attention to them. He was never going to tell Hopps how he had a special security team on her in the first months after Bellwether, as there had been way too many credible threats on her life, and several that had been thwarted by both his and his 'friends' agencies. 

For our favorite duo, it ended up being just another day, which was quite a relief after the last couple. When they checked in at the end of their shift, they did get a reminder that the Rabbit plot was not entirely over. 

Clauhauser waved them over as they were leaving the building. "Hey you guys." He whispered warily, "Got word that they found a Zebra, garroted, in an abandoned building." The gentle Cheetah was clearly uncomfortable relaying that kind of news. "Forensics found traces that suggested that he had committed the first fatal attack on the Bunnies." 

Nick flinched with that. Jerry had mentioned that the 'they' had taken care of someone who had gone too far, and this could be the one. "Thanks, Benji. And chin up, that might be the last gasp of this whole terrible thing." 

"I sure hope so." 

"As do we all."

Once out of the precinct, "So, what's for dinner?"

Nick considered, "While I don't want to jinx things by something akin to a celebration, but something more or different to mark the day?"

Judy was a bit les sanguine. "I'm still worried about the you know whos. That part isn't likely to be over anytime soon." 

"Well, let's do something to distract the baleful bunny for at least a few, eh?" And with that, the Fox began to beat on his tablet. "Ahah! Just what we need!"

Good company, a delightful meal, and for the moment, the hope that the worst was behind them. Judy looked to her partner and wished the night wouldn't end. But it was getting rather late and they really couldn't afford the time to get to her place for a worthwhile groom. Even if he did stay over. Better to just call it a night, go their separate ways and crash. She resented that she was a responsible adult at times like that. 

"And, Nick, you don't need to escort me in tomorrow. I know you need your beauty sleep."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how much longer I could keep it up." The goofy Fox gushed in mock relief. Of course, he wasn't about to admit how much he enjoyed those extra moments with her in the morning, regardless of cost.

And another particularly normal day, up before the alarm or the Boys. Get clean, reminded Nick to wake up. Of course he huffed that he was already fully up and in the midst of preparing, though his slurred speech suggested she had just woken him. A very typical day so far. The ride in to work was still a bit depressing, as rabbit ridership was still down. 

Then she got a call. "Hopps, Bogo here. Where are you right now?"

"Still on the metro, ought to be at the station in just a few more minutes." 

"You need to get in ASAP. There will be a car waiting for you." 

"What's going on?" 

"Not over the 'phone. I'll see you here."

This was bad. But what kind of bad? 'Not over the 'phone' implied a security matter, most likely. Fortunately she had only moments to worry before she arrived at the central station, where a police cruiser, lights flashing, waited. 

It was Filmore, one of the over-night shift officers, driving. 

"What's happened?" Judy gasped as she hopped up and in.

"Don't know, just got the call from Bogo direct to pick you up and over to HQ, ASAP." 

As the station was only a short walk across the plaza from headquarters, they were there in a flash. Bogo was at the door, holding it open for Judy, while Nick stood besides, coat and tail poofed in anxiety.

"What's happened?" Judy was getting a little frantic. Nick could only give a dismayed shrug and Bogo was unreadable.

"In my office." 

Once the three were inside, Bogo sat down on the floor to be on a better level with Judy, and in that gesture, she felt a special dread. "Hopps, Judy, I just got word from Bunny Burrow. Your Father has been attacked."

An hour earlier.

Sheriff Clark didn't know exactly what to make of the new probationary Deputy. It was not that she was a she; about a third of the force was female. Nor that she was a White Tail Deer, most of the force was prey and half of them were hooved. And it wasn't that she was so young, well she was 21, but any more, that seemed like a baby to that old Black Bear. 

No, what he couldn't figure was her relentless cheerfulness. "And no singing on patrol." He reminded her yet again.

The radio popped to life, "Sheriff, Dispatch. We got a call from the Hopps farm. The caller was hysterical, I couldn't make out exactly who or what was wrong, other than it was something really bad." 

"Did they say where on the farm?" Though not the largest spread in the county, it was big enough that they didn't want to waste time going in the wrong direction.

"Utility shed, northwest parcel." 

"Send an ambulance too." Most farm incidents involve heavy loads or powerful machinery, with messy results, more so with smaller folk. 

"That was my plan. Dispatch out."

"Sheriff?" The Doe was driving, both to acquaint herself with the area, as well as the old Bear was finally acknowledging that his eyesight was not all it could be anymore. 

"Punch it, hard. Due North until we hit Route 7, then a left, West. Three miles on, there will be a big tilled field on your right and a little barn at the far North end." 

And punch it she did. The big SUV squealed tires and rocketed down the country road. It wasn't the newest thing, and in that, had a particularly big and unfashionably gas-guzzling engine that was now screaming almost as loud as the siren. Clark glanced down at the pegged speedometer, he had never actually gone that fast, felt that the vehicle got a bit squirrelly and thought better than to attempt it. 

"Deputy Sylvan, are you okay driving it this fast?" Not that he was afraid, but did want to get to the destination in one piece. 

"E-Haw! Sheriff, all my Brothers are gear heads from day one, Bobby is a pro stock car driver now, and - Hang on Sir!" She downshifted and pulled the massive machine into a full four wheel drift into the left turn. "And my Baby Brother is working the dirt track sprint car circuit." She saw the barn and backed off just a bit for the final approach. "Uhm, Sheriff, there looks like a few kids over by the fence, 'bout fifty yards East of the structure."

"Pull up between them and the barn. I sure hope it isn't going to be something they shouldn't see."

He glanced at her and for the first time saw real fear in the Deputy. "Oh my Hooves, this could be bad?"

"Remember your training and follow my lead and you'll be alright."

They pulled up in front of a cluster of young bunnies, huddled together behind a wire fence, all tearing, some crying openly. But even before they got out of the SUV, they heard it. A Fox's wail of despair, punctuated with sobs and shrieks. 

Several of the youngsters began babble and the Sheriff had to blow his whistle to get them to focus and be quiet. Finally, one of the little Does took a deep breath and tried to carefully explain. "We heard cryin' from the barn. Mister Grey and Poppa are in the barn, I think. An' Mister Grey said something bad happened and that we should stay away until you came. An' he just keeps cryin'." 

"You did good to stay here. We will see what has happened to Mr. Grey and your Poppa. But it would be best that you all go home now. Okay?"

Those who could, nodded, then the cluster scattered in a near-panic run back to the South then West to home.

"Who's Mr. Grey?" 

"Local baker, does the fruit pastries for the Hopps farm. He's a Fox. Would never have thought him to get into baking. Was a good-for-nothing as a kit, but really cleaned up good when he finally grew up."

The Deputy bit her lip, "Could this be a pred/prey thing?" 

"Gideon and Stu? Not a chance." Then he stopped, the critical hint about the night howlers came from the pair years ago, and the farm had used the potentially deadly flower up until the terrible connection was revealed. "Oh, fertilizer. Maybe we'd better do it tactical after all."

They approached the building, starting at the North and South corners of the East side. Then approached the big equipment doors set in the middle. There was a medium size mammal door inset into the North half. The wails had subsided to loud sobbing. 

Sheriff Clark pointed to his Deputy to have her stunner ready. He also had a stunner and a dart gun, but he rested his paw on his pistol. He had never actually fired it in the line of duty, but there had been some close calls. He knocked on the door. 

"Gideon? Gideon Grey, is that you?" 

A choked voice from inside, "Sheriff is that you?"

"Yes, and my Deputy. I also have an ambulance coming, is Stu Hopps in there with you?" 

A brief sob, then, "Are the young-uns away? They can't see it."

"What happened?"

A new round of sobbing and wailing.

The old Bear dreaded what he might find, but if the Rabbit was in there and hurt, they had to act faster. He signed to his Deputy that he was going to open the door. 

Bang, it was thrust open and a beam of sunlight entered the dark space within and spotlighted the figure of a Fox, on his knees, his paws outstretched as though pleading. His only motion was that of him sobbing, the stench of blood was near-gagging. The Bear was able to just squeeze through the door. He sidestepped out of the sunlight and pause a second to adjust to the dark interior. 

"Deputy, it is pretty stiff in here. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh, doodle- arp!" He heard her vomiting. Even as a long time veteran of this kind of thing, and a pred, it had his guts in a bit of knot. This was her first, and likely worst possible exposure. 

"No shame it that. Give me a sign when you're ready. I'm still adjusting to the - Wait. Open the South main door, more light and more air." 

Even before she could do so, he was able to make out the scene. Just beyond the sitting Fox was the sprawled body of a Rabbit. He cautiously approached. The body was a bloody mess. "Gideon, what happened?"

The sobbing stopped, and after a few deep breaths, Gideon spoke. "I dunno Sheriff. He was like this and his blood - a gasp - On me. My claws. My mouth"- a wail - "My Mouth!" he folded forward in a new fit of sobs. 

"Opening the door now" announced the Deputy. 

The extra light exposed a more detailed horror. Blood smeared the Fox's paws and face; more was splattered down the front of his overalls. The rabbit's body was torn, several claw rakes across his upper body, his head lay at an awkward angle, his neck somewhat torn, as though bitten and shaken for a neck breaking. There was a lot of blood on the body and on the ground. 

The old Bear knelt down next to the Fox. "I'm going to cuff you now, okay? Then, as you can, tell me more about what happened." Gideon sniffled and nodded.

"Oh Cheeze and Crackers." Deputy Sylvan whispered. The Sheriff nodded his head towards the door and mouthed 'CSI kit'. 

Belatedly, the Sheriff turned on his 'phone's vid recorder. There was so little action that the Jurisdiction had not felt there was a need for body cams. While he understood the necessity of the ritual of reading the suspect his rights, he also felt that this was a tortured soul that may well be as much a victim as the body behind him. So he was going to take a terrible risk in not doing so, making any confession inadmissible. 

"So, start from the beginning."

Between sobs and new breakdowns of wails, Gideon recounted how he and Mr. Hopps were sampling some experiments in fermentation of the farm's surplus fruit. He was not an experienced drinker, but thought it strange how potent the product was, as he seems to have blacked out. Then when he came to this morning, this was what he found. 

Off to the side and behind them, the Deputy was taking photos. When she approached to take shots of Gideon, he again broke down, wailing, then held out his paws again, "See my shameful guilt! The blood of my best friend on my hands!" 

The Doe suddenly cocked her ears, "Sir, did you touch anything or try to wash any of that away?" 

"No!" he howled. "I could never wash this stain away!"

"Sheriff, can I take a closer look?"

He nodded to her and then put a paw on the Fox's shoulder to reassure and steady him, "Gideon, will you let my Deputy examine you?" 

"To document my crime, please!"

She did a series of close-ups of his hands and his mouth, including him opening up to get views of his dentation. She then stopped and reviewed the images of the body, making faces. She then put on gloves to handle his paws, taking scrapings of the now dried blood and poking around the claws. She made more faces. "Excuse me a sec." 

She went back to the body to take a closer look at the various wounds. "Sir, there is something - "she touched one of the wound areas on the neck and shrieked.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" Judy reacted in a flat hiss.

Bogo and Wilde both expected some kind of outburst from the little bunny at the news, but not this.

"Uh, Sheriff Clark called me. Said the scene implied your Father had been attacked by a fox, a Gideon Grey." 

"That's impossible. Gideon is his partner and good friend." Judy growled.

"And that is what he said as well. Moreover, a closer look appears that the scene was staged. Mr. Hopps and Grey had been drugged, then Hopps was attacked, a neck bite and shake, along with some simulated claw slashes on the upper body." 

"How bad is he?" Judy was clenching and unclenching her paws. 

"According to the Sheriff, quote, "The stiff neck finally paid off for the old coot". He's at Tri-burrow General and, while still tentative, the injuries don't seem to be life-threatening." 

"The Raccoon! Compare the bites!" Judy was becoming more animated, clearly having a swarm of thoughts in her head. "An attack on Dad doesn't make any sense." 

"Unless it was intended to spread the fear outside of the city proper." Bogo suggested.

"Or to strike at you, indirectly." Nick made a worried face, "Being the Poster Bunny for Zootopia and all." That Judy had not thought that was still a little bit of a blind spot. She'd never wanted the notoriety, and tended to underestimate herself in that way.

"I need to get back there." Judy exclaimed, "Chief, they can't get away with this!"

"And you know who 'they' are?" Bogo was getting a little worried; the little bunny was taking on a bit of a hysterical tone.

"It must be the PDR agents! I know I can find them!" 

Bogo's face twisted in pain, "Sorry Hopps, but you're the one mammal I can't have on this investigation, and you know it. But, you are going back home for your family. They'll need comfort and someone with some savvy about procedures, and just as important, how to deal with the media dung-storm that's coming." 

At that, Judy clenched her whole body in repressed rage and began to tear up in frustration.

Bogo looked over to Wilde to help his partner. "Wilde, help her prepare, but I don't want you going with her. The Sheriff said, though he's firmly convinced Grey is innocent, he's holding him to keep up appearances. Hopes that who ever did it won't be as anxious if they're not suspected. But he's afraid preds in general and foxes in particular are not going to be welcome until this gets settled." 

"And I expect you'll dutifully pass this on to our 'friends'," said with a particularly contemptuous hiss, "so we get to sit on our thumbs and they play some spook games while they get away!" Judy was now breaking down in tearful frustration. Nick looked to Bogo, who nodded, ever so slightly, and went over to hold the shuddering bunny. 

"Come on Judy, you got to be strong for your folks and family." He soothed, giving her a little stroke. She only stiffened a bit more. Then slightly pushed away.

"I'll be fine." She gasped, "Just let me recover a bit. Give me a couple to clean up." She sniffled and gestured to her tear streaked face.

Nick watched his partner leave the room feeling stricken. He hadn't seen her so despairing since that wonderful, awful day under the bridge. 

Bogo spoke up after she left, "Wilde, I'm afraid she's right about one thing, you'll have to relay everything to our 'friends' as soon as possible." 

"Are you going to give the investigation over to them entirely?" Nick challenged. 

"Of course not. I'll have a team out today, the public face of any investigation, and as a favor to Sheriff Clark. We went to the ZPD academy at the same time, but he opted to go back to the county. And someone from our PR department to help run interference. This modern 24 hour news will mean they'll be crawling with media in no time." The last said with his own rather impressive growl. 

Though it was more than 'just a couple' Judy came back, seemingly much more settled. "Sorry about all that Chief, but this whole thing has been like a nightmare that just doesn't end." 

"Are you good to go back home and just help your family?" Bogo carefully prompted. 

"Yessir. And I can finally use some of the leave personnel has been nagging me about." 

"Hopps, I'll have a team going to the Tri-burrows in the next few hours and you can get a ride with them. Let them take you home." 

The Rabbit made a face, but nodded. 

"Okay then. You good to go back to your place for any packing? I'd let Wilde drive you over, but I need him to talk to our 'friends' ASAP." And in that all three shared a sour face. 

Judy nodded again, "I'm good, Sir." 

"Good, I'll have the team call you to coordinate. Likely Horton, maybe Frasier, and someone from PR." 

Nick got his prerequisite cover files to carry over to the PD's office, giving Judy a furtive little paw squeeze in parting then was off. 

Again he found himself with the icy Agent Anlef. As before, he recounted the various details that Bogo had mentioned and the speculations that had arisen. And as before, she asked a few question but gave no hints as to her own thoughts. Then, "Where is Officer Hopps? I would have expected her to be with you." 

"She went back to her place. She's going to be going back home to help with her family. But definitely not going to part of the investigation."

The cat gave him a very skeptical eye, but said nothing. To close, she did tell Wilde to tell Bogo that he could contact her more directly 'in the usual way' as needed.

And that was that. So Nick found himself heading back to Headquarters when he got a 'phone call. It was Bogo. "Yes, Chief?"

"Do you have an alternate number for Hopps? I just got a call passed on to me, her Mother tried to call her and couldn't get through." 

"Hang on, I'll try mine." That was odd, it was going directly to voice mail. "Sir, she might have turned her 'phone off if there was any media attention, maybe?"

"I'll check with PR, but I didn't think the media had got wind of it yet." 

"Sir, I'm enroute back from the PD's office, so I could swing by her place and check?" 

"Do that."

About the time he got to her building, he got another call, the Chief again. "Wilde, I suspect you won't find her there, or anywhere else." 

"What?" Nick's gut knotted.

"Get back here and I'll fill you in." 

Nick was back at the precinct in record time and found Bogo waiting for him at the parking bay. "It looks like your partner has gone rouge."

"Damnit!" 

"She shut off her 'phone, comm and beacon, then a half hour later, 'Nicole Savage' bought a ticket for a compartment on the Transcontinental." Bogo half-whispered. Though the bay was empty, he wasn't happy about talking about this in the open.

"Nicole Savage?" 

"It was an undercover persona we'd assembled for Hopps in case we needed such. A complete identity package, absolutely air tight, supported back story, credit cards and a passport."

"But why the transcontinental?"

"It's the next express that makes a stop in the Tri-burrows. But why book a compartment- ? Ho, clever girl." the Bull shook his head. "I'll bet she's leaving a trail. She's out of communication, so can't officially be called back, but still wants us to know where she's going. It was a big purchase on her credit card, to make sure we'd notice."

"Or it's a decoy." Nick suggested. He doubted she would try so simple a ploy, knowing it wouldn't pass legal muster. He also suspected she was potentially a lot more devious then even he gave her credit for. "If she wanted to tell us where she was going and how to get there, she'd know we could have her intercepted the moment she stepped off the train." 

As much as he wanted to help Judy, he feared she would only make a mess of the investigation in her current state. He also knew that this could be a career-killer, and nipping it in the bud might be the only chance to save her. 

"And I'm going to do just that, I'm afraid." Bogo could read Wilde's expression of concern. "While I want to catch those responsible, I want to help salvage Hopps' situation as well."

About three hours later, three deputies watching those few Continental passengers that disembarked didn't see a particular grey Rabbit in the mix of other mostly rabbits. 

Shortly thereafter, a blonde bunny in low budget casual jeans and top scanned the crowd waiting for the overnight train to Rain City. Seeing a large brown rabbit sitting alone, she approached him, "Pardon me, but weren't you at Paul's last night?" Her air all to much some dirt farmer's daughter.

The Buck, rather non-descript, in rather non-descript attire, gave the low class Doe a dismissive glance "Sorry, Miss, I do not know of this 'Paul's'. You must be mistaken."

"I'm so sorry. G'day." And she backed off rather apologetically. 

A short while later, 'Nicole Savage', in understated business attire, booked a seat on the train to Rain City.


	7. Chapter 7

And there was Nick with Agent Anlef again. Now she wasn't merely icy, but restrained fury. "Your idiot partner running off after those PDR agents is likely going to blow this whole thing." 

"What? You knew about them, and were, what, going to let them go?"

"Not exactly." She huffed. 

"With the lead Hopps gave us, we were able to begin surveillance of the import company that had been used as a front for PDR activity. But it appears they were too careful to be seen there, though we did get some coded traffic, nothing broken yet, but is was still local at that time. We suspected they might be heading out of country. The Bunny Burrow attack was a surprise and a big break. By playing along with the planted evidence, we hoped the agents would more casually leave, as they 'had not done anything'." 

"But why? Not like I want them to go after Judy, but why the Old Male instead?" 

"Their main mission seems to have been to provoke fear, a sense that Lagos can not find a secure co-existence with others. The PDR is intensely exclusivist, that Lagos can not and should not mingle with other creatures. Once it was clear that the attacks were orchestrated, not the results of a fundamentally hostile community, they gave up that effort." 

"Perversely, while they are keen to work for Lago solidarity, they had no problem with arranging the assaults on the rabbits in the city. Up to a point. Three of the hired muscle, the ones who went too far with the fatalities, they killed."

"That Zebra." Nick reacted, "And Darren?" 

"He was just a loose end, someone who likely met with them in person. And it was only by luck that we found Sherman, as she would have likely been silenced as well."

"But Mr. Hopps, he was likely targeted, in part, to sow some fear further afield. But also to strike at Judy, as she would be regarded as a species-traitor." 

"And that's the problem, if they get wind that she is after them, it will tip them off, and they will make every effort to kill her."

Nick reared back in fearful surprise at that. "So, what can we do?"

"If 'Nicole Savage' is actually going to Rain City, which would also be the logical destination for the PDR agents, we can head them off." 

'How? And what's so special about Rain City?" 

'How is simple, we will fly. There is a private jet ready to go." 

"As for Rain City, it is out of our jurisdiction and the port of convenience to any number of overseas locations, including the PDR. We suspect there is a notable PDR presence there, both as a trans-shipment point to dodge embargoes and such, and as a base of operations for their covert operations on the continent." 

"How are we going to do anything in a foreign state?"

"We have our own covert operation there as well." 

"Oh wow, full on spy shit and everything." Nick rubbed his hands in exaggerated enthusiasm. 

Anlef rolled her eyes. "Yes. And you will get a 'secret identity' and everything. A sales representative to hand carry a sales contract to a heavy equipment firm in Rain City." 

"Ahw, nothing more dashing? No international mammal of mystery?" 

"And while you are at it, tattoo 'spy' across your forehead. The Rain City authorities would just love that." Then the cat indulged in just a touch of mischief, "Just be glad we are not using your ZPD undercover persona." 

"I don't have a ..." Then Nick stopped short. "What persona?" 

"The one the ZPD began building for you since you joined. Just like they did for Hopps. Except, she apparently knew about hers." Though she was oh so careful not to let it show, she took just the slightest bit of glee in seeing that she had gotten to him, watching him puzzle over that. But back to business. 

"As you will actually be carrying a sales contact and conduct real business, you'll need to brush up on the company product line. And get used to your new name, Steve Konnick " 

Nick made a face at that, then, "And you, the lovely Agent Anlef, will you be going in with me?" 

"Yes, of course. As your trusty assistant and secretary, Addy Itamak."

"How do we know if Judy is actually going to Rain City? And how did she get through the attempted intercept getting off the Transcontinental? If she was ever on that as well." 

"A good question. And one we can examine on the way to the airport." 

They made their way through to an underground garage where a somewhat beat older van was waiting. "Brand new big black SUVs are not subtle for real spies." Anlef observed. 

Inside there was a pair of agents who immediately began measuring Nick for a new wardrobe. "It will be just off the rack for now, but as you are playing a salesbeast new to the company, you would not likely have anything too obviously tailored."

Nick huffed at that. Had they time; he had some good suits at his place, but was keen on getting on with it. The notion of Judy in the middle of some real cloak and dagger, emphasis on the dagger at the moment, was his main concern. 

Then, as they had some transit time yet, she held out a laptop with security vids on it. "The first is in the city, and clearly Hopps got on the train at that point. Notice the large bags she was carrying." She then switched to vids from the Tri-burrow station. Nick watched intently. 

"There she is!" He pointed to a blonde bunny in slightly slutty country girl attire. "Clever girl." 

"Are you sure?" Anlef peered at the image and then gave the Fox a look. Just partners indeed. Then it dawned on her. "That's why she booked the deluxe compartment, so she could do a dye job enroute." 

The coverage in the terminal was not comprehensive, but they did catch the blonde bunny approach a brown rabbit in the waiting area for Rain City. "And I'll bet that's one of the agents. Look at her bounce afterwards."

Yeah, they were definitely more than partners. And the rabbit in question fit the general description of the agents. 

The last sequence also caught a blonde bunny, but was now dressed as a rather tidy and understated businessbeast, complete with glasses that made her extra cute in a bookish way to Nick. 

"So, she is on the train, as are the agents." Anlef noted, keying in information to a different device. 

"Can't you just have the train stopped and have them pulled off?" Nick fretted. 

Anlef made a sad little face, "Yes, if they were the only things in play. But the larger mission is to discover the full extent, if not break, the organization."

"And Judy?" Nick not quite growled. 

"She has put herself in jeopardy, criminally so at this point, presumably for some ex-judicial revenge?" Anlef gave Nick an extra-scrutinous look, and wasn't disappointed. 

He realized that his sweet little - correction, his partner, might well have a harder side. Her unexpected reaction to hearing of her father's attack certainly hinted at such.

"But, she has demonstrated some particular ingenuity so far, so she may well get through this. So some kind of recovery may be possible." Anlef hoped so; the rabbit could be quite an asset in any future case. 

Soon they were at the airport and in a sleek private jet liner. On board were several more agents, with Nick's and Anlef's luggage and new outfits laid out to change in. Despite his regular choice of attire, Nick knew quality and was impressed with the suit that was chosen for him. Once airborne, he was invited to change. For off-the-rack, the clothes were a good fit, and the mirror in the lavatory suggested that he looked pretty good. Respectable businessbeast. 

When he got out, he was pleasantly surprised with Anlef. Her outfit was still very restrained, very businessbeast, but at least was more flattering to her form and color than the rather drab suit she had on earlier. 

"Well, we at least look the part." 

"Yes, and now we need to be able to play it. Fortunately, your background has you only recently joining the company, as a salesmammal, so not knowing all the technical details of the product line isn't critical. Fortunately, you've got the hustle end down already, you could sell air to eagles."

Nick took that as a complement. 

"So, what you need is to get more familiar with your background." Anlef held out a folder. "It keeps you in Zootopia and doing any number of odds and ends retail mainly, again no great stretch for you."

Nick settled in and reviewed the history of Steve Konnick. Other than details, easily remembered, it was a fair parallel to his own life. Now if he could just remember being 'Steve'. 

After a while, he needed a little break and looked to Anlef for some small talk. Initially, at Anlef's insistence, it was in the context of Steve and Addy, a little role-playing. While Addy was well practiced, Nick suspected she had little or nothing in common with Anlef, while Steve was all too easy a fit for him. And as they went on, it was more Nick talking about himself. He figured that it was, no doubt, a bit of pumping for a fuller feel on him. Not a problem, especially as it took his mind off of the approaching action, and he wasn't shy about himself. 

Of course, Anlef was not about to reveal anything about herself, but it was kind of fun listening to the silly fox ramble on. He was refreshingly irreverent and candid about many things. And he clearly had a thing about the Rabbit. They were obviously close, groomers at least, lovers, harder to say. Such relationships were uncommon, though years ago in her more provincial days, it would have been unthinkable. But in a different society in a different time, and considering how precious and fleeting any relationship could be, any love was good love. 

When they arrived in Rain City, it was true to its namesake, a drizzle of rain in a world of damp chilly gloom. The rain forest district back home was humid and lush, and as the 'rain' was mostly via sprinklers, there was still a lot of sun available to make all the greenery cheerful. Here, it was thick and oppressive clouds, and while the greenery was easily as full, in the dull light, seemed more sullen, even foreboding. 

As the train wasn't expected until the next morning, the pair made their way to a hotel for the night. 

"A suite, rather than two separate rooms?" Nick suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and Anlef didn't even bother with an eye roll. 

As they were supposed to be businessbeasts, it was a nice set of rooms. Nicer than anything Nick had ever seen before, but he had the wit to not obviously react. 

"The room as been secured, so we can talk, though I would recommend we maintain our personas, for practice, if nothing else."

"Yes, Addy, my trusty sidekick." Nick thought a moment, then, "Dinner! Do you want to go get something? Or order in?"

"Ordering in would be the better course." Nick noticed that she actually showed enthusiasm for at least a moment as she viewed the menu. And he did too when he looked. Zootopian cuisine tended to be a bit more restrained in what and how once living food was prepared. Here there was no pretext or camouflage to the various fish and fowl dishes. Nick was more a bugs and berries Fox, not so far removed from his ancestral diet, but there were some chicken dishes that caught his eye. 

As they waited for their order, the menu reminded Nick of something. "Were you guys involved in the Bellwether plot?" 

While Anlef knew he meant an investigation, "Well, we felt her vision was too limited, as we have always strived for world domination, so we didn't bother to back her." 

The truth was that she didn't know, as she didn't have the 'need to know', but suspected the various agencies and offices she fronted for had been frantic, with an emphasis on possible hostile foreign action. She personally suspected targeted attacks rather than some perverse random savage reversion from the start. 

"You two were rather impressive though, sorting things out ahead of the rest of the ZPD."

"Yeah, the hero saviors of Zootopia. But poor Judy still beats herself up about the pred comment. And you can't deny that, though closing the Bellwether plot did a lot for the city, that earlier shot didn't help."

"But, considering the general solidarity of the population in this most recent crisis, it seems the city has made progress." 

"Yeah." Nick thought a moment. While Judy was still a delightfully optimistic bunny seven times out of ten, she was beginning to realize that she couldn't make the world a better place every day, and it could bring her down, at least for a while. Such emotional bunnies. 

After dinner, and some more idle chat, Anlef indicated they ought to wrap things up for the night. 

"Gah, I must get clean." And with that Anlef began to strip.   
Nick's brow rose quizzically. He was not one to be particularly impressed by simple nudity, but after all her formality, this seemed a bit out of character.   
She was a healthy feline of about his size and age, and though very much not his type, he was about to make some little comment when he noticed the scars. 

Across her body and limbs were innumerable pale spots and lines; the fur around each injury had come back in white, though some scars were also stretches of ugly naked meat. Several were the parallel lines of claw marks, of at least three different sized sources, others were neat surgical incisions, and a couple were the unmistakable pucker of bullet wounds.

She saw his expression. "I was in the infantry, started young. Became an agent when I was no longer fit for tactical combat. Get clean now."

As she walked to the bathroom, Nick realized that al least part of her stiff posture was likely due to those injuries. And her tail had been broken, more than once. Nick had his own scars, most were more emotional than physical, but his thick coat kept secrets. Thinking of which, he didn't really need a bath, but a good brushing would do his pelt some good. 

The room included a pretty good grooming set, and he set to work on his tail with a vac brush. It was an older model and a bit noisy, so he didn't notice some time later when Anlef returned and was surprised when she sat down beside him. She was still unclothed, but the cleaning had poofed her out a bit, giving her a kittenish look. "So, the bathroom was really a time machine?" 

The Cat almost laughed. Then Nick noticed her fresh soap scent (and realized she had never presented a scent of her own, even when she was "dirty") and suspected he was all too foxy, Todds could get awfully musky. 

Making a show of a deep sniff, "Should I rinse off, or otherwise get a bit less pongy?" 

"You are not so bad. Maybe a little masking when we go out." Then giving him clinical appraisal, "Give me that and turn around."

Nick handed her the brush and leered, "Oboy, naked cat grooming!" 

She just rolled her eyes. "You thick furred types never get your backs done right." She pushed him down on the bed and began to work him over. A really good grooming was as much massage as hair care and she had strong skilled paws. Although not at all erotic, it was deeply sensual and Nick was a limp noodle when she was done.

"Oh, where have you been all my life? I've paid good money for sessions that weren't half that good." Nick murphed, his face buried in the bed. Judy's 'Full Hopps Treatments' were on par, and perhaps a bit more special, but never any harm in tossing out a sincere complement. Half-rolling, he looked over dreamily to Anlef, who, for that instant at least, looked at ease, "I'm no where near that good, but could I offer you a reciprocal work out?" 

The cat stiffened, "no. thank. you." Was that revulsion? No, that was dread; she was horrified at the suggestion. Nick could have kicked himself, with all those scars; she likely didn't want any of that touched. 

"Sorry." 

She waved him off. "No worry. Grooming you is good for me too." She looked away. "All work and no social life."

"Like Hopps, given half a chance." 

"Your partner. Very focused in her passions, but she has an emotional investment in you now. Good for her." but that was not reflected in her expression; Nick saw grief in those green-gold eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Nick asked ever so carefully. He still couldn't figure the cat out, but the evidence suggested she had had a particularly hard life beyond her minimal comments.

"I am not a native Zootopian." She said flatly. "Came here as a refugee, had lost everything but my military background." She looked away, "I was recruited and now have my missions to keep me busy."


	8. Chapter 8

"We lost them." The smartly dressed cat grumbled.

"What?" The even more sharply dressed fox flinched in response.

"According to this, they were seen getting off the train, but there was a problem with the crowds and they were lost track of." 

Agent Anlef sat back in dismay, then typed in for further additional details. Nick saw her look. "What happened?"

"They made it to the city, but we lost coverage." 

"Oh Glob. So that means she could be anywhere and in any situation." He fumed around the room, flailing his arms. "Unless she tries to contact the ZPD or someone. 'Nicole' is keeping her 'phone off otherwise." 

"We do know she rented a car. But we don't have an in with the rental service to track her." Anlef grumped. "Since she doesn't know we are here, leave her a message as Steve to Nicole, mention that you are in town at the Standard. Simple as that." 

Nick made a face. "Then we wait?" 

Anlef shrugged. Then she suddenly remembered, "And at some point we need to make an appointment with our clients for that contract."

Nick needed a second to shift gears, "Oh, that's right. The cover is still a thing." Nick was suppose to be Steve Konnick, a salesbeast for a heavy equipment company and had some real sales contracts to pass on. 

"Is there anything we can DO, while we wait?" Nick had been increasingly anxious to act and the idea of Judy now being incommunicado with a city full of murderous secret agents wasn't helping. "Can we. At least, go down for something to eat?"

"Not a great idea." Anlef frowned, "As a Zootopian Fox, you are likely to get some unwanted attention." 

"The local pred/prey social dynamic is a bit more complicated then back in Zootopia. The company would normally send some big salesbeast, pred or prey, and no one would bat an eye." Anlef grumped with that just a bit, "Of course, a female secretary is just invisible, regardless of species."

"But a fox. You think your reputation back home was less that stellar, we had to convince the client that you were a legitimate representative, though something of a token."

"Really?" 

"Yes." Anlef was more visibly annoyed. "Then, if the hotel is under surveillance, it would not do to have you out and about too much. You have got a good cover, but you are also the famous fox back in Zootopia."

Nick groaned, "So I could already be blown?" 

"Do not know." 

Nick growled. "So, we lost Judy, and my status is iffy, and your friends don't yet have a handle on some kind of spy nest here." 

"Pretty much. As you know, the hotel does have a good in room menu though."

Agonizing hours later, a 'phone call on 'Steve's' 'phone. "Hello, Steve Konnick here." 

"Hi. Nicole, here. Heard you were in town." It was Judy! 

"Yeah, company business and all. You doing alright?"

"No probs. Lost my way once I got here. Been just driving around seeing the sights." 

"So I heard. Running up that expense account. Any chance of us getting together, say a late lunch?" Nick looked to Anlef for a suggestion. She held up a local sights directory map. 

"Name it." 

"How about you pick us up at the - ah - Boulevard Park, at the city center. In half an hour or so?" 

"See you there."

"That was simple enough." Nick sighed in relief. "So, what happens next?" 

"We meet Hopps, confirm what we can, then arrange for her to head back to Zootopia." Anlef explained flatly. "Then the two of us finish up the contract business and we go back as well." 

"Kind of anti-climatic."

"Yes. No one dies. The two of you get a safe run through of your identities. We do not get the PDR agents, though we do have images for them now, at least. And they do not appear to be any the wiser." Anlef began pounding text on her 'phone. After a few moments, she seems satisfied with the results and they are off.

After Anlef mentioning that they may already be under surveillance, Nick can't help but look around the hotel lobby for possible agents. The Concierge? The Barista? The old Wombat with the newspaper, who reads newspapers anymore? Of course he's too slick for anyone to notice his paranoid glances. 

Anlef let out a very uncharacteristic laugh, almost musical in contrast to her normally husking speech. "Steve, you could not be any more unsubtle if you tried."

"Thank you ever so, my dear Ms. Itamak." And he feigned a pout as they left the building.

For once, Rain City was not living up to its name, and there were only dark, menacing clouds to go with the waning light of the afternoon. The locals, used to more miserable conditions, were not keen pedestrians, and instead there was a sea of busy traffic. 

As Nick had been an urban fox all his life, this city center was rather different. Zootopia center was bright and airy, with plenty of space between the various buildings to keep an open feel to even the densest urban areas. Here, between the large evergreens that were interspersed among the densely set and drably dark buildings, the effect was looming, even oppressive to his sensibilities. That, and he was no fan of 'the wild', and this had all the feel of the unchecked green and all that untidy business that a city boy was so unfamiliar with. 

"I love this." Anlef sighed.

"The looming doom of all the green?" Nick responded.

"More the climate. Zootopia's base climate is a bit warm for my taste. Tough to have a poofy coat and snuggly sweater or overcoat when it is blood warm out."

"Snuggly?" Nick was incredulous, "Next you'll tell me you like cuddling up before a warm fire with a hot drink and a good book?" 

"What would you picture my preferred condition to be?"

"I dunno, a dank dungeon, a bank of computer monitors off to one side, a torture rack on another, and you whiling away the hours, stripping down and reassembling machine guns while blindfolded, while doing sit-ups or some such." 

She laughed again, and Nick smiled. When she wasn't pure business, she had an air of melancholy about her, and he felt some small achievement in getting her up as he could. 

He continued, "But I do get you about the climate. Hopps rags me constantly about my - "

Anlef gave him a sharp elbow jab. "So much for staying in character." She hissed. "Goofy chatter is one thing, specific names is totally another."

"Cheese! You guys are paranoid." Nick hissed back, "But I can see your - "

And the next moment, he was on the ground, an explosion of pain through his body. Then he was in a van or something, and was recovering enough to realize that he'd been electro-shot. 

 

Judy had circled the boulevard area a couple times, rather early and anxious to link up with Wilde. Traffic was heavy but moved along well enough and the rental was an agile sporty compact, so she was feeling particularly good about the situation. And right on time, there was Nick, she'd recognize that walk anywhere, with someone, could it be that Agent they'd dealt with before? 

Then a van pulled up behind them, side door opened, the pair dropped, stunned? shot? And figures, rabbits, scooped Nick up and were off. Just that quick. 

One part of her mind screamed in visceral dismay, but the part that was driving the car and planned the next second's tactical action punched the thing up to a screeching halt besides the fallen cat. Nearly as fast as the mystery rabbits had before, she had Anlef stuffing into the passenger seat and was off after the van that was only leisurely leaving the scene. 

Was there separate surveillance on Nick when he was grabbed, and if so, did they see her pick up Anlef? The Van wasn't attempting to be dramatic; did they not expect any potential witness to report this? Or did they not suspect they were being followed? Or where they setting her up for a trap? 

Judy dug out 'Nicole's' 'phone and called Bogo. 

"Hopps?"

"Chief, I'm in Rain City. The PDR agents just stunned Nick and Anlef and grabbed Nick. I'm in a rental car in loose pursuit. Don't know what you can do, but needed to tell someone. I've got Anlef with me, but she isn't up yet." 

"Cheese, Hopps! I'll pass this on; see if we can get you in contact with local assets. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll keep the 'phone on for any further communication. Hopps out."

Judy punched Anlef to see if it would rouse her. 

"Ouch! What happened?" Anlef shuddered as she got her wits about her. 

"PDR agents zapped you and took Nick. They are in that dark van about a block ahead of us."

"Wait a minute." Anlef fumbled around a moment and found her 'phone and began typing in. After a moment, "Okay, we can back off a bit on our tail, there is a long range surveillance on the vehicle." 

"Really? Okay then." And Judy began to almost breath regular again. "You okay?"

"That really hurt. Bet they used a larger class stunner on me." She was still shivering a bit. "You sure about the PDR agents?"

"Not a hundred percent. Only saw the ones who picked Nick up, but the same type of guys as the ones on the train." Judy clashed her teeth in angry frustration. "Oh, and I just called Bogo about this, so you might want to call him back." And she held out her 'phone. 

Anlef dialed the number and spoke in an unfamiliar language, just a few short sentences. Then hung up. "Bogo is not originally from Zootopia, and I happen to know his homeland's language. A bit of practice for me and some nostalgia for him."

"You've known him a long time?" 

"And in circumstances that I can not talk about." She let herself smile just a bit. "But back to business. I'm told there is a possible destination, but we will have to follow and wait to be sure." She shuddered again and shook herself out again. "That stunner, ugh. There is a back up team coming to help us, but they are like a half hour behind. So when they do go to ground, we will have to just sit back and wait."

Judy was not happy about that. 

"So, I'll have to guess that this isn't the ride to Hiramm's Construction? 'Cause if it is, we ought to go back to the hotel to get the sales contracts."

'Steve Konnick' was trying to figure out exactly what just happened to him, and when in doubt make a joke of it. Or as much as can be done recovering from a massive stunning and now rolling around in the floor of a van, zip-tied to within an inch of his life.

"No way, Wilde. And where's your little race-traitor partner?" 

"Oh, cheese! You guys think I'm Nick Wilde?" He tried to shift, offering his hip to one the grim looking bunnies. "Check my wallet, take my wallet if it helps whatever you're up to. I'm just some very junior salesbeast from Zootopia Heavy Industries. Have a sales contract for some earthmovers and stuff for Hiramm's."

'Steve' lay back down, slowly pounding his head on the van's floor. "I told them sending me here was going to be a mistake. But, no, we have to show everyone that we're getting progressive in our hiring, token fox for out-of-country and over-seas orders." He looked at the rabbits. Nope, they were not buying any bit of it. 

"So they send me here and everyone gives me the stink eye for being a Zootopian Fox. And what's up with that?" He kept talking; it helped clear his head and kept him distracted from his circumstance. And they might just buy it if he kept it up long enough. "And getting confused with Wilde. Back in Zootopia that wasn't always a bad thing. A free drink for the hero and all that. The groupies were fun too."

He thumped his head on the floor again, "Then I found out he had a whole shopping list of enemies too. So, this isn't the my first snatching." 'Steve' sighed and went limp, looking at nothing in particular. "I just hope this won't involve permanent injuries?" His captors didn't look promising. 

He then remembered, "What did you do to Addy? Oh, glob! She's not here, so did you zap her too and just leave her! Come on! She's just a secretary. True, she's the one who actually knows her job and mine." 'Steve' didn't have to fake concern and dismay over the cat's possible condition. 

"Will you just shut up!" growled one of the captors and kicked him across the muzzle. 

"owie." 'Steve' muttered in a petulant little cub voice. 

"They appear to be going to an abandoned apartment complex at the edge of the city. According to intel, the area has been used by various criminal types as a body dump." Anlef read from her 'phone. Judy tried not to react, and was a bit heartened to see the sullen cat react to the news as well.

"Did you get along with Nick alright?" 

"He is - a character." She almost smiled. "You are lucky to have him as a partner." 

"I know. He can be so exasperating, yet I don't know what I'd do without him." Anlef detected the steel as well as the affection in that. They had it in the worst way for each other. She'd lost so much in her former life and had given up on any kind of personal recovery, but had just a touch of vicarious joy in the love she saw in others. Now if they could just get him back in one piece.

It did not take long to get to their destination. According to Anlef's information, Judy was able to keep several blocks back in order to not become obvious, increasingly important as they entered an abandoned multi-block apartment development. They parked the car some distance away, and Anlef indicated via her 'phone when sentries were not around. 

"How do you do that?" Judy whispered. 

"Have several drones aloft, officially for area security over specific sites. But also have long-range sensors that cover most of the city. I get encrypted texts from my support." 

They approached one of the mid-rise apartment blocks. "This is the one that the van went into. There is power and IR up on the fifth floor."

Judy though it odd to be up in a building when it would seem more sensible to stay in the underground garage or basement. Until they got inside. The lower levels were full of garbage. Not just some leftovers of old squatter's camps or some such, but actual loads of garbage filling the ground floor and presumably any lower levels. 

And the scale of it all was daunting. The building was designed for the biggest beasts, so everything was awkwardly over scale for even Anlef.

The stairways were an obstacle course, but clear enough to pass though.

The next floors were little better. The original occupants apparently simply abandoned the place, leaving junked furniture and random rubbish. Then squatters and scavengers had gone through and trashed what remained. But even that looked and smelled like years before, and now it was overlaid with wet decayed wallboard and crumbling concrete. 

They were still a floor below and on the other side of the building when they heard the sounds. 

Crunch!

"Owie! That hurt. Why would anyone Do that?" 'Steve' rather matter-of-factly complained to the Rabbit that had just crushed one of his digits. He was lashed to a chair with an excess of zip-ties, his arms tied down so the paws hung over the edge of the chair arms. The Rabbit had a section of iron pipe he had used to smash one finger and was considering the rest.

"The boss will be here in a few and suggested we soften you up a bit before." 

"Ya know, I'd be more lucid at that if I wasn't in shock for the amount of pain you seem to be getting ready to inflict on me. Especially since I'm not the guy you're after!" 'Steve' shouted the last bit, more in exasperation. 

Crunch! The sound echoed throughout the room, once a formal dinning area. Sized for very big mammals, it was like a sportball court to the small creatures. 

"Ouch! Dang that stings!" Seeing that the Rabbit was disappointed with the level of reaction, 'Steve' asked, "Would you rather I scream? Desperately plead with you? Cry a bit? You don't seem very happy with the progress so far? But, yes, it hurts like the Dickens." He stopped and cocked his head in consideration. "I just thought, were does that come from? 'Like the Dickens'? Do you guys know?" 

The Rabbits exchanged looks. There were three of them, the pair who grabbed 'Steve' and a third who had been an armed back up, just to be sure. All three had rather bland suits, not unlike the unflattering MIB style of the ZPD's detectives. Nick was ever so grateful that he didn't have to wear such. 

"Just wondered." 'Steve' began to pant a bit, the pain really was terrible. 

Rabbit with the pipe then ground it over 'Steve's' knuckles at the edge of the chair arm. At that he did cry out, though recovered enough to give him a merely very perturbed look for his effort. 

A cell 'phone rang. One of the other rabbits answered. "Yeah, he's here. Still not talking." 

"I'll have you know I've been talking nearly non-stop since I was mistakenly grabbed by these - bunnies." 'Steve' shouted to the 'phone. Then a small aside, "Are you guys actually okay with me referring to you as bunnies? If it is too casual or diminutive, Rabbits? You're not Hares, right? Always have a hard time with that."

Pipe-wielder suddenly lashed out and struck 'Steve's' forearm. The explosion of pain left him gasping. "No more smart mouth."

There was a sound, the elevator that had brought them up before was again running. Sensing an arrival, pipe-wielder returned to do more damage. A couple more smashed digits later and another Rabbit entered the room. The three straightened up. "He's sticking to his story about being some kind of salesbeast."

The boss, or leader, or whatever, wore a rather nice suit, charcoal pinstripe, and was accessorized as though he were stepping out for a night on the town, not supervising a torture/interrogation. Except for a particularly ugly tie. 

While the boss took a closer look at 'Steve', he checked out the Rabbit. Catching his breath, "Nice suit. Shame about the tie. Some kind of signature?"

The boss almost smiled, then pulled out a photo transparency of Nicolas Wilde's face and viewed 'Steve' through it. After a moment, he straightened and announced, "This is him alright."

"I'm somewhat impressed. You Zootopians were likely on us all along, eh?"

"If I knew what you were talking about, I'd have a better answer." 

"Yeah, foxes in counter-intelligence is smart, though too obvious to be out in public. Having Hopps as the front is a good move. Can't see her for intelligence work though."

"Are you talking about that ZPD cop, Judy Hopps? Thought she was suppose to be pretty sharp?"

"Yeah, right." He scoffed, "A country Doe? Maybe as a meter maid. But, any real law enforcement? She's just a token for appearances sake."

"So, how'd she do the Bellwether thing? Since I Am Not Nick Wilde, I wasn't there, but I thought she was the lead of the operation?" 

"Well, since you are Nicolas P. Wilde, you tell us. The denouncement of preds was obviously her, but you were there to figure out that stage. Bellwether's further scheme was pretty gutsy, though the claim that she helped close it all down later is obviously fake. You must have broken the case and needed her for the PR image. Same with our current situation."

"Since I only came in a few minutes ago, what is our current situation?"

"I can only hope that she isn't a total race-traitor, so she's gone to ground, unless the ZIA or someone else has already gotten to her. But the suggestion she had any useful contribution to the last few days action is ridiculous."

The Boss glanced over to pipe-wielder. "So that means you're the likely brains of the operation. So any insights as to the whats and hows of your investigation would be most useful." 

"Well, first, like I've said all along, I'm not Wilde. Second, that sounded awfully sexist."

The Boss gave a nod and there was another -crunch- and 'Steve' yipped in pain. "We know you're Wilde, and this is going to continue until we get some useful conversation out of you." He sneered, "And Does are only good for one thing, as you ought to know." 

At that the Boss's tone got more overtly angry. "And how long have you been knotting her?"

'Steve' didn't need to fake the recoil of shock and disgust in that suggestion. "I'd never!" He bristled in rage.

All four rabbits picked up on the change of tone in his reaction, and something else. The Boss pulled out a handgun and his henchbeasts followed suit. The room had two entrances and there may have been something in the west hallway. One of the rabbits went to the east to cover that approach while another cautiously approached the west. 

While all four rabbits had their ears up to catch any slight sound, the Boss also kept an eye on the Fox. 

For his part, Nick had heard whatever it was too, and was just as intently trying to hear what was up. Unfortunately, his damn nose was also wondering, and began to conspicuously sniff. And the Boss saw that. 

"She's here?"

There was an obvious scramble sound from further down the west hall as the henchrabbit approached and he rushed after it. And then a gunshot and yelp of fear. 

"JUDY!" Nick screamed in response to that voice, and he writhed against his bonds. "Get out of here! They're all crazy dangerous! Don't worry about me!" 

"Shut up!" The Boss hissed as he pistol-whipped Nick across the face. He knew the yelling was more to cover any noise than a plea to escape. There was a further bit of scamper and foot falls then - BOOM! 

That was a much louder gunshot, and everyone froze in surprise. Throughout the building there were little trickles of shock dislodged debris sounds that faded to the small sad sounds of a dilapidated building. 

One of the Rabbits ran to the side to get an angle on anyone in the hallway and was shot for his trouble before he could react. The Boss stood behind Nick and began firing into the entrance and the wall, to hit or at least intimidate the unseen shooter. He yelled for the henchbunny who had gone off to the east, and in that moment Anlef appeared. 

She hesitated, with Nick in the way of a clear shot, but gambled that the Boss's gun was empty. But he had one shot left and he snapped it off then cowered behind Nick to reload.

Despite what one might see in movies, bullet hits don't knock their victims down or throw them across a room. But they do often cause their target to flinch or otherwise react. So it was that the Boss had a bit of his rear out where Anlef could shoot it, causing him to leap forward to expose his head and shoulders for her next shot. 

She rushes forward, checking to see that both are down before checking on Nick. 

"Judy?" 

"She's fine!" Anlef snapped angrily.

"Miss me?"

"More than you will ever know. Idiot!"

She holsters her weapon, a low, middle of the back carry. She then begins to cut Nick loose.

"Dumb bunny broke cover. Ten more minutes and we would have had back up."

"Yeah, about that - wait, what?"

Then he saw the last rabbit, the one who had gone out of the east exit. He had them both covered with his weapon. "You forgot him?" Nick exclaimed in exaggerated dismay. 

Before anyone could do anything more, there were two fast shots and the rabbit was down. Judy stood at the west entrance, holding a gun, presumably from Rabbit number one. 

She entered the room, all tactical business, then as she stood over her victim, she shuddered. "Are there any more inside?" She was still alert, weapon ready and ears up, but she had to wipe tears away. 

"There's just the one down in the garage and two on the roof, last I checked." Anlef reminded. She looked around among the odds and ends left by the agents. She found a roll of duct tape and quickly unrolled a section and wrapped around her middle over her blouse. It was only then did Nick and Judy realize she was bleeding. 

"You're hit!?" Judy came over to her to help, but she was already done. "Not bad, just a slash across the belly. "But if I start to shock out, use my 'phone, text after coding 'A3' and you can keep in touch with the rest of the unit."

Anlef then examined the Rabbits, taking everything out of their pockets and into a bag left by the agents. She also took images, mostly close-ups of the faces. She offered a handgun to Nick, who held up his mangled right paw to emphasize, "Ya know, broken fingers." He had to let his left arm hang, as it was very broken. 

Nick turned to Judy, "So, how long were your guys going to just sit there and watch me get mulched?" 

"Anlef wanted back up." 

"Yes." She hissed, pointing at her wound. "The last thing I wanted was a shoot out in street clothes."

Judy grimaced at her self, "Right. Sorry. This has all been too much." She checked Nick over. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, his muzzle already beginning to swell for the several blows to it. His paws were a mess, not so bloody as unnaturally twisted and bent. She oh so gently touched the side of his face, "So sorry." She whispered. 

"It's what we do for our partners at the ZPD." He responded weakly, the pain was beginning to take over, but he was determined to keep a level of wit about him. "Missed you, dumb bunny."

Anlef checked her 'phone again. "We are in luck. The roof top sentries are staying put. The guy on the ground has disappeared. Could be coming up." She looked around for anything else that might be useful. Not seeing anything, she took some final images of the over all scene. 

"Hopps, you take point, we will be a bit behind to keep our noise from being too distracting."

Judy nodded. As shocking and frantic as the last few minutes had been, she was now all focus. Proceeding against a possibly armed threat, escorting wounded comrades; so much of her life was leading up to a moment like this. No dramatic fantasy, no action thrill, only the grim satisfaction that she had passed the test and was prepared to continue.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon, all the broken or bloody bits were tended to. Nick sat, looking very awkward with all his splinted paws and a cast on his left arm, wearing a hugely over-size surgical scrub top. "Carrots" He began both mournful and very embarrassed, "While we've been partners and good friends for a while now, I may find I may need some help, very much above and beyond, and possibly - ah -soon."

Judy took a beat to get what he was suggesting, then shrugged, "After years of way too many younger siblings to help take care of, I think I can manage my own little cub." 

Anlef chuckled, carefully with her own wounds, behind her paw. 

Judy helped Nick get up, as he was still a bit shocky for the ordeal and they tottered to the bathroom. 

Anlef considered the unlikely pair with a wane smile. The mission might be something of a failure, but she had found some good mammals from it. A welcome relief from the usual suspects.

In a while they returned, Nick looked mortified and Judy had a goofy grin. Anlef cocked her head quizzically.

"I got to touch a Fox!" She beamed, clearly in an effort to embarrass Nick ever so.

The Cat was still puzzled, "I though you were already a couple?"

The pair exchanged shocked expressions, "Oh, no no no! Not That kind of a couple. We've been partners and groomers and, I'd guess you'd call it cuddle buddies, but..." Judy was blushing ever so, made more obvious with her current dye job. 

"Beyond the obvious affront to the laws of nature and society," Nick added dryly, "Why spoil a good thing with all that icky sticky stuff?" He gave his Bunny an adoring gaze. 

Anlef shrugged. 

Another agent entered the room and whispered something to Anlef. She turned to the pair, "I have a thing, but will be back in a bit." The agent pulled over a wheelchair and she gave it a dirty look, but after she got up, clearly trying to power through the pain, she sighed and surrendered to the assistance. 

"See, I told you we've become a bad influence." Nick observed. He had earlier observed in mock surprise that Anlef had any reaction to being shot, along with any number of snarks about her stoic disposition in general.

Anlef shot Nick a hot glance, then softened and grinned. And as her accent was similar, was able to do a perfect "I'll be back." with a wink. 

"Cuddle buddy?" Nick gave Judy a look. 

"Well...? What else would you call it?"

"There is, no doubt, some clinical description of the social bonding and emotional comforting of a physical embrace." 

A couple of hours later, Anlef returned to find the pair curled up in one of the larger chairs together. She smiled as warmly as she could muster and was rolled up to them. Motioning her assistant to leave, she softly called to them. "Hello, cuddle buddies".

Judy, who had been not quiet dozing, smiled in return, doubly so in seeing her much happier face. She made a sign to keep it quite, as Nick was noisily asleep, his jaw slack and drooling across her shoulder. 

"Fox drool." Anlef made a face. 

"I've had worse. What's up? And are you okay, you look terrible." 

"Just very, very tired," but the smile returned.

"Some good news. In the material I picked up from the bad guys, we got lucky. They were mostly very careful about having anything that could link them in any way with the PDR. Identity papers to Zootopia or neutral third countries. Cheap burn 'phones with no history on them. 

But. The leader also had a little smart 'phone that he was using as a little personal log. No calls on it, just little entries. He seems to have fancied himself a bit of a poet and along with some "poetry" that would make a Vogon weep, we found little hints of where he was and what he was doing. He was careful to not say too much, but we have a pretty good picture of his movements for the last couple months.'

"How do you know that isn't just some deep disinformation?"

That is always a concern, but we feel we can afford to use it for now." And Judy noticed that Anlef, even as wretched as she seemed, was yet genuinely happy over something. "So, I have some news that I think your Fox Kit will want to hear with you."

Nick woke with a start, gasping "No, not the spoon!" then shook himself more awake, only to be reminded that he needed to be more careful moving in his current condition. "Owie!" Then as he focused, "Ah, is that a smile, a real smile? I know you secret agents are trained in all kinds of disguises and stuff, but is that a real happy kitty I see?"

Anlef hissed and bared her teeth. Then recovered in an instant, shame faced. "I am soo sorry. I would like to blame it on being over-tired and do not do pain meds, so it really hurts, but I ought to be better than that." Her paws only slowly relaxed from angry fists. "That can be a bit of a trigger word...."

It was now clear that she was very much running on fumes, her earlier smile was likely that last scrap of positive energy she had left. At this point, she just tried to concentrate to get her words out. "With what we've got, it looks like this part of the mission was at least a partial success. The leader and his team seem to have been the very ones who attacked you Father. We had suspected he may have involved in some way, but now we are very confident that he was personally responsible and his crew, the ones we shot, were the ones who actually did the deed."

Judy's paws clenched and unclenched and her face flickered through several emotions, settling on vague disappointment. "I was hoping for more, vengeance, accomplishment, justice, closure, maybe." 

"Be glad you helped stop them in any case. Maybe without satisfaction, but that's not what the job is about, right?" Nick pressed his splinted paw to her arm. "Making the world a better place is for their sake, not ours." 

Judy gave Nick a wane smile. "How did you ever get so clever, dumb fox?" And leaned into him so he could drape his arm, carefully, around her.

"I dunno, hanging out with a clever Bunny?" And as he considered, "Ya know, those were some real super spy moves you pulled early on." He looked over to Anlef for confirmation. She just rolled her eyes. But he also noticed she had a wobble to her, she was clearly deeply exhausted. 

"Carrots, I think we need to get our favorite spook to bed, eh?" 

Anlef tried to object, but had to concede that the all-species size hospital bed was calling her. With careful help from Judy, and a bit from Nick, while his paws were a wreak, he insisted his right arm still worked, they help hoist her up. She was heavier than she looked. 

Judy gave the Cat a little paw squeeze, "Thanks for everything." As she looked back to Nick.

Anlef just grunted, she had an image to maintain. To which, Nick did an exaggeration of her eye roll, and the two exchanged a little smile.

In short order, Anlef was asleep. Nick and Judy stood nearby, holding each other and watched the Cat. Her face had only then lost the tension and pain that seemed to be so much of her. 

"Poor thing. She said that she had come to Zootopia after loosing everything but her military background." Nick pulled Judy closer.

"I'm surprised Mara told you even that." A lanky Cougar came into the room. "I'm - a co-worker. Agents usually can't afford to reveal too much about themselves. The less is known, the less can be anticipated kind of thing." His voice and face were carefully neutral.

"Her name is Mara?" 

"Mara Alphonova Anlef. And she lost more than everything. Genocide is hard to prove for an obscure and disregarded minority in a far away land. And she wasn't always a soldier back then." He glanced to Judy, "When she was just a bit younger than you, she was, for a short time, a wife and mother too."

Judy gasped in shock, while Nick hugged her tight, cast and paw splints be damned, and pressed his muzzle to her head. 

"She has been alone in so many ways for a long time. Too long with only the next mission for company." He then looked over to the pair and raised an eyebrow. "However, there is nothing formal that could preclude her from having a social life. I'm not suggesting anything, except to say that you need not feel that you not be receptive to any advance she might make."

Nick made a face. "What is with you guys? Its all bloodthirsty spook secrets, and now we're all candid warm and fuzzy." 

Judy whipped around in shocked surprise. "Not here and not now!"

The Cougar sighed. "No, ma'm, it's a fair question. Nick, you saw who we're up against, and know what's at stake. So, we make hard choices about what we have to do and how we have to do it. It's hard to turn that off, especially for someone like Mara." He looked at Judy again. "She wasn't drawn to it, no ambition for a higher purpose, it was forced on her. Tragically, she found she was very good at it." He then focused on Nick. "You likely saw her scars. Lots of close combat, hand-to-hand."

Judy gave Nick a questioning look. "I'll tell you more later." He promised.

"Yeah, and a lot were from big preds, but she never showed any magic Kung-Fu moves or anything."

"That was part of her talent. In close combat, everyone tends to go a little -savage- , paws on instead of a weapon. But, especially as most of her opponents were bigger, she always fought smart, not hard. 'Lead and steel beats tooth and claw every time' was her unspoken motto. Some might get close enough to get a paw on her, but never had a chance for a follow through."

Nick and Judy shared a "Yikes."

"Even worse, in the end, she's come to feel this is all she can do." For the first time, the Cougar showed a wane smile, "Though she can't sing or play an instrument, she has music in her heart. I've peeked at her personal stuff, all in the name of security, you understand, and she's actually a good composer and lyricists."

"So, even while we put those we care for in harm's way, we still do care about them. "

"Of course, you can't let on you know any of this, she's intensely private, but I feel you ought to have some context up front, just in case. Don't try to reach out; she's too wounded and suspicious for anything like that. But if you can, I'd hope you'd be there for her if she tries to reach out for you."

"Well, that's my good deed for the day." The big Cat looked relieved. "You guys did pretty good by the mission, we'll see how good in time. And that you're the first informal partners with Mara that she hasn't wanted to kill by the end of the day says a lot about you and how you've helped her."

As he turned to leave, Nick asks. "Uhm, about the practical matters of the moment, what, where, and for how long?"

"oh? Oh! Yeah. You've already had a de-brief and transportation is being arranged, but you're kind of stuck here for another few hours. Don't really have any sleeping arrangements that you could access. That hospital bed is huge and she wouldn't mind."

They had tried the chair, with regrets, and then looked over to Anlef, Mara, looking rather small on the expanse of white. As she was right in the middle, Nick and Judy decided it prudent to be on either side of her. Enough elbow room for everyone without risking getting too close to the edge. They gave each other a last strong and lingering hug before climbing up and on to sleep.

Hours later.

Anlef woke up; biological process didn't care how cozy she was feeling, even with the burning of her wound. There had even been times as a wee kitten when she almost considered risking wetting herself just a little to easy the pressure rather than break out of a particularly scrumptious cuddle. None of that now, of course, but it was soo nice, with that warm pillow - ?! She then realized she had a bunny for her head and a fox at her back. "Cuddle buddies," she whispered, shaking her head. The pain, once she started moving, was awful, but she was able to get the job done with only the occasional spasms that left her wheezing and dizzy. 

As she considered the long and treacherous trip back across the room to the bed, she realized Dave was there too, ready with a wheelchair. 

"You have to be moved now," the Cougar whispered. "They're all set to go separately." 

As he approached she signaled him to wait, and she shuffled over to the bed. The pair of them were still fast asleep, but had shifted to seek each other out and were in the process of a new cuddle. She leaned over to kiss the foolish Fox, ever so gently on the forehead. The pain left her panting. She then hobbled around the bed to do the same for the silly Bunny, though she almost cried out as she did so. Dave helped her back off the bed and into the wheelchair. 

"You shouldn't have done that." 

"Some sacrifices are worth it, though I think I may have broken something. Are any of the med staff available?" 

"We'll find someone."


	10. Chapter 10

"Quite a nice rental they arranged." Judy drove the big plush sedan towards Bunny Burrow. Various unnamed government agencies had brought them out of Rain City's jurisdiction and had been in contact with the ZPD and Bogo about rehabilitating Judy to duty. She still needed to come in and do some fierce face time with the Chief, but there was more urgent family business to attend to first. 

Nick pawed through the packet they'd been given as well as he could, "And a deluxe suite at the Tri-burrow Rammada. Ooh, and credit cards. We need to do more business with them." 

"Don't think you have enough digits to afford much more." Judy reminded. Nick still had his paws in splints and his forearm cast threatened to remain for another four to six weeks. "And the family will just spit if we don't' stay with them instead of being holed-up at a hotel."

"That is if they don't want to run me out on a rail." 

Judy thought about that. Even with Gideon exonerated, there was a lingering poison in the air. While she didn't think anyone in the family would actually get physical, there were some who would have attitudes all too similar to the PDR, especially after the public tensions their agents had created. Some mammals could be so ignorant and by extension, easily manipulated.

Soon, they were at the Tri-Burrow regional hospital. It was always a busy place, not so much for actual in-patient admissions as much as the often huge families that would come to visit their loved ones. Judy recognized any number of the Hopps clan in the mix and was dreading the mobbing she was likely going to get. Luckily, as Judy was still in her dye job and Nick was unknown locally, and looked more like a patient than a visitor, they were able to get up to her Father's room without drawing any attention, fair or foul. 

There was a Deputy standing guard outside the door, more for crowd control than security any more, and demanded ID for the two strangers. Judy presented her ZPD card and the deputy, a young Deer, gasped in surprised delight. Recognizing the crush of other bunnies around them, she leaned in and whispered, "Sheriff Clark and I were the ones who responded to the call and found your Father. He still looks a lot worse than he actually is, but is doing really well."

Judy gripped her hoof, "Thank you ever so. I was briefed on what you did, and want to see you later as things allow."

"Sure, anytime."

She opened the door for them to enter. Inside there were merely a dozen or two younger Hopps siblings lining the walls in a quiet vigil and a rabbit sized bed with the Patriarch, entangled in support equipment in the middle. There was a collective 'who is this strange Doe' and a few stink eyes at the Fox, then the old Rabbit croaked "Hey Jude."

There was a collective jaw drop and silent shock as Judy approached. She tentatively touched her Father's paw. "Hi Dad. Sorry that you got pulled into all this." He did look terrible, over and above the bandages, braces and plumbing that covered him, his fur was dull and he had lost weight, making him look so much older. 

"I'm just glad I got to come back from the dead." Then he stopped in concentration, "Judy, go see Gideon. This hurt him so bad."

"Of course." Judy considered her next words. "Dad, we got those who did this to you." 

As weak and vague his face had been, it hardened with consternation at that. "oh, Judy, I've never wanted you to get into danger, even for my sake."

"Dad. This was so much more than us. They were foreign terrorists, intent on destroying all that Zootopia stands for, and were willing to hurt or kill anyone. I had to stop them."

Stu considered that for a moment, his face falling into great sorrow. "So, so much for my little Bun." Then, recovering, he tried to break the mood and change the subject, "That color doesn't suit you, too much like your Cousin Cathy." 

Judy was happy to lighten things up as well, "Yeah, a dye job. I've been too busy to get it changed back." She glanced around to see the collective 'oh that explains it' from the now approaching crush of kin. There was a flurry of hugs and kisses and a few tears. She HAD been gone too long. She glanced over at Nick, who seemed to be content to stand back out of the way and enjoy his Bunny's moment. 

While the rest of the Hopps clan was now ignoring the Fox, he did catch Stu's eye. He struggled to make his voice heard above the din, "So! You're the one who's stolen my Daughter's heart!" 

The shocked silence before was nothing like this. 

Nick was braced against the wall, looking like he was ready to jump out a window or otherwise flee. Judy just froze, eyes wide, in an atavistic fear hunch. The rest just stared, looking back and forth between their obviously demented Father and the two unlikely subjects. 

"The Fox is Judy's Boyfriend?" One of the little ones piped up. Judy, still frozen, at least now looked around frantically, her mouth struggling to do something useful. Nick began to relax, a wane smile on his face, but before he could say anything, the elder Hopps turned to Judy.

"We hoped we'd get some grandkids out of you, but your sisters beat you to it. So it's okay"

"Daaad, no..." Judy whined, torn between denial, sorrow, and confusion. She glanced over to her Fox, pleading with her eyes.

Nick sighed and approached, parting the sea of Rabbits. "Judy and I do have a relationship, several in fact. Companions in adversity back when we first met. Partners in the fight against crime with the ZPD. We're even," and his expression flickered to bittersweet, "what Judy calls cuddle buddies" There was a range of reaction from 'aww' to 'ick' with that. 

He reached Judy, "Are we more than that?" He looked down to the most precious thing in the world, and he spoke more to her than the crowd, "We're still figuring that out."

Some time later there was a knock on the door, it was the Deputy, come to warn them that the media had gotten wind of their presence and there was quite a crowd out waiting for them. 

Judy and Nick exchanged looks. They had been briefed about how much they could and could not say about what had happened over the last week, but had been cleared to make some small statements in that kind of circumstance. 

"Nick, I'm not really keen on getting in front of reporters again." While she had done some successful public speaking after her infamous predators comments, they had been more rehearsed speeches. She didn't have a script, only some notions as to what she wanted to say.

"Well, I'm not going to get up in front of a crowd of still half-scared bunnies. Besides, you're the home town hero and it's about time you started getting the fresh off the vine adulation you deserve."

She could only weakly smile at that. 

Shortly she was in front of a small cluster of reporters, all local and a few little more than bloggers, and a surprisingly large crowd of onlookers. With Nick holding her paw, she began.

"Let me first say that, since this whole thing is still an active investigation, I can't answer every question you might have, but I can fill you in on a few elements." She looked to Nick, who nodded in encouragement. 

"And yes, I am Judy Hopps, just in a dye job. And this is Nicholas Wilde, the Fox who helped me in the Night-Howler and Bellwether Plot." She was feeling pretty good, so far.

"Starting a week ago, there was a plot to terrorize rabbits into retreating into isolation from the rest of the mammals in Zootopia. The beasts responsible were themselves rabbits. Separatists. And were willing to hurt and even kill their own to force us with fear away from our fellow citizens. But the City rallied against them, with the many other species standing in support and defense."

"As the plot failed in its goals and the perpetrators sought, they made one final petty lashing out, attacking my own father, Stuart Hopps, and implicating our good friend, the fox, Gideon Grey." Judy's tone turned a bit sharper, "The Fox who provided a crucial clue in solving the Night-Howler case. And even now, with his exoneration, still faces fear and distrust by his neighbors who should know better." 

"As for the rabbits responsible, I can only say that all state security agencies are confident that they or others like them should not be able to threaten us again." And Judy was ready to end it there, but she sensed the reporters and the larger crowd wanted more. 

"Were the separatists foreigners?"

"I cannot respond to that, as its part of the ongoing investigation." 

"Can you tell us how your Father is doing?" 

"I'm happy to say that he's looking like he's going to have a full recovery."

"There were reports that the attacks in the city were actually done by other mammals?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that, in the city, there are desperate creatures who would do anything for the right price. But they were paid and directed by those rabbit agents. Further, there were several separate murders committed by the rabbits themselves, killing their hirelings as they chose." 

"Again, what was the goal of the attacks?" 

"They wanted to 'prove' that rabbits could not safely live in mixed species societies. Both to drive rabbits into self-segregated communities and to also discredit the basic notion of Zootopia being a place where all species could live in harmony." 

"About that. Is there anything to the suggestion that, after your own gaffe that caused so much pred/prey division, that since then you've been pushed into high visibility situations in order to rehabilitate your image as a token bunny and spokesbeast for the new administration?"

Nick jumped in on that one. "Officer Hopps has never been a media artifact for city hall or the ZPD. She has been a full duty cop all along, and her participation in this current case was as a full and honest member of the investigation. To suggest otherwise is to diminish and denigrate her sterling service."

"And what about you, a fox, her all too unlikely partner in all this? Could it be any more a stunt?"

"I, Sir, am not a stunt!" And Nick gave a quick pirouette, to which the crowd chuckled.

"Nick Wilde has been a steadfast friend and able partner, unofficially during the Bellwether plot and now as a fellow officer. If anything, there was been all manner of pressure to discourage us from working or even socializing, not unlike the same kind of separatist mindset that became deadly terrorism just now." Judy didn't intend to be quite as heated, especially in the last part, but that kind of talk infuriated her so. She gave the reporters a glare and her foot thrummed in anger. 

"And I think we can end this now, eh? Officer Hopps?" Nick saw how angry and hurt Judy was becoming, and didn't want that to become a scene. "Thank you and good day."

He all but dragged her away, not quite baring his teeth at a couple reporters who had clearly not gotten the message. "Come on Judy, we don't want this to become 'blood bath on hospital steps' headlining tonight's news." 

Judy snorted, "Like you'd actually do anything, my gentle pup." 

"I was thinking more about the mayhem you were considering." 

She growled at that. 

They got back in the car, Judy behind the wheel still fuming a bit. 

"You up for driving?" 

"Give me a moment." Judy had to take a few clearing breaths to settle herself. "All these unwarranted - things, about our relationship, that we shouldn't be anywhere near each other, or that we're in some gwad-awful perverted thing - ." 

Nick made a little face. "Perverted thing?" 

Judy grimaced and let go a tiny painful whine at that. "Nick. You're so special to me. Almost like we're already mated, not in the physical sense, but the ways that really matter." There was just the hint of sob. 

Nick suddenly found his eyes tearing up. His comments to her Father were skirting around just this. He let go a long sigh. "I'm glad you said the 'M' word first, 'cause I was too afraid to even suggest it." He awkwardly got an arm towards her, offering his paw tips, at least, for her touch. "Love, the real thing, isn't about anything so superficial as sex. Not like sex is a bad thing." Even then he needed to keep a little bit of snark in there, least things get too heavy. "But I'm here for you in the long haul, regardless of how far we do or don't take it." 

She gave him a long and loving look. "Thanks."

They sat there for a few moments more, to consider their situation and to settle down a bit before proceeding. 

"Okay. We're off to see Gideon, but we're taking the long way 'round to give us some more time. Wouldn't do to have us show up all teary-eyed and all."

They drove thought the countryside, very nostalgic for Judy and gave Nick a hint at the kind of pastoral hell-scape that she had escaped from. But, finally they were in Bunny Burrow proper and Gideon's little bakery storefront. 

There they found members of the Hopps family minding the store, a sign informed that they could only offer limited service at the moment. And an ominous detail, the front window was freshly reinstalled, the framing still raw and unfinished. 

"Judy!" Several kin gushed. "We heard about you showing up at the hospital for Dad. Glad you could make it!" One of her Brothers pulled her close, "Gideon could really use your company right now." And he nodded up to indicate the upper floor where Gideon kept a room.

Nick nodded to indicate he was happy to stay down with the family, who were very curious about Judy's Fox. 

"Hey Gideon."

"Hey Judy." 

Gideon was sitting at a small table, a cup of sad coffee and a pile of paperwork, looked like old receipts and account books. But seemed he was just shuffling things, not really doing anything. He seemed dull and vague, not really there. 

Judy didn't know quite how to proceed. She half-expected some form of overt grief or other emotional demonstration, not this zombie shadow. 

"Saw Dad today. He looks awful, but he IS recovering. And he's really worried about you." 

The fox clenched his eyes shut for a moment. "You folks have been so supportive, didn't believe the story, and been helping out all along." He let out a shuddering sigh. 

"And I'm not even all that off about those who were quick to believe the worst." He grimaced. "Living as a fox here..." 

"I know. With my Nick, I see the unfairness that gets thrown at him and others." 

Gideon looked up to her, "That's right, yer mated to that Todd who helped you on all those cases." 

Judy wanted to correct him about the 'mated', but let it go. 

"But it's none of that. It's waking up with yer Pa's blood in my mouth." His face twisted in haunted pain. "I know I was a rough kit. But for all of it, yours was the only blood I ever drew. And while I didn't think much about it at the time, how introspective does a kit get at that age? I never forgot. That's why I became such a loaner later." 

Gideon was moody and withdrawn through his teen years, in no small part due to his abusive home life. Judy never suspected any regret for his earlier actions until his apology during the Bellwether plot. 

"Then to think that I could have gone so far, spilt so much blood, I think it's kind of broke me." 

"I won't say that getting up and onward isn't going to be a trial, but that you can see what's happened to you means you aren't nearly so 'broken'." Judy tried to be encouraging.

"I don't know if you can find anything in it, but I can tell you that I got those rabbits that did this to you."

"They were rabbits?" 

"Separatists. Terrorists. They were behind all the troubles in Zootopia. I helped track them down." 

"You caught them?" 

Judy made her own painful face, "I helped kill them." 

Gideon was shocked. "Oh Judy!" He rose up and came to her, enfolding her in his full arms. "Such terrible times."

"Well, they didn't give me much choice, gun fight and such." 

"You really are the tough one after all." He held her out at arm's length to give her an appraising look. "Funny how life changes. You and me and your family. And you and your own fox." 

Judy was heartened to see Gideon seemed to be livening up. "Want to meet him? He's downstairs with the family." 

At that he really perked up. "Gosh yes! To see the Todd, Buck, or whoever finally caught you, sure would!"

She gave him a hint of a cross look. 

"Well, you were never the popular Doe back in school." 

"And how would you know?" 

He sighed, "I kept out of the way, but I paid attention to a lot of things. Made me better appreciate that I wasn't alone or unique in the social push and pull. Made it easier to forgive, and to ask forgiveness." 

Judy could tell that he wasn't over the trauma yet, but getting him up and interacting for now was going to do him a world of good. Any steps forward were good steps.

As they made their way down stairs, they heard Nick yelping. "Hey, that's attached!"

With any real number of the Hopps clan, having a few underage kits on hand was inevitable, and they had found Nick's big brush of a tail irresistible. 

Gideon nudged Judy, "With him as a distraction, I ought to be able to get my chores done easier."

"Judy, save me. They were pining away without 'Mr. Gideon's' tail to glom on to. And now I'm stuck with them." Nick sat on the floor with several kits in his brush, a couple more looking very intently at his foxy features, especially his ears and toothy muzzle. 

Seeing Gideon, and that he gave a hint of a smile to them, several peeled off of Nick and politely approached the large fox. "Are you feeling better, Mr. Gideon?" One tiny Doe asked. 

Gideon beamed, a bit weakly, perhaps, and plopped down next to Nick. "Thank you, yes, my dear." Then turning to Nick, "So, you must be the famous Nicholas Wilde." And held out a paw. 

Nick shrugged and gestured with his splinted limbs, "According to my shirt label, I guess I am." He saw the look of residual pain in the Todd's eyes, "And you are the master of blueberry delights, and the local vulpine adjunct to the Hopps clan, eh, Mr. Grey?" 

Todds are not usually all that social together, as they tend to be insular and highly competitive for mates and territory. But the two looked at each other and around at the highly unlikely circumstance in which they found themselves, and shared a special knowing smile. 

"Heck of a note, buried in bunnies like this." 

"I usually try to schedule deliveries to the farm when I know I can make a clean getaway."

"Hope the current unpleasantness settles out quickly. Judy's little scolding to the press today ought to help." 

"Yeah, Judy. She's a wonder." Gideon considered.

"That she is." And Nick looked over to his Bunny, who was catching up with her kin off to the side. "That she is."

A few days later, our heroes stood before Chief Bogo. Instead of his signature stiff and stoic meme, he was very animated and somewhat at a loss for words. He'd start to say something, then look at the report he clutched in his hoof and made a face and flail his arms, all the while pacing around his office. 

Nick whispered to Judy, "Do you think we actually broke him this time?"

She just gave him the look.

Finally, the big buffalo just quit, slumped into his chair and sighed. "Wilde, you're obviously on medical leave. Hopps," He gave her a tooth-clenching grimace, "Administrative leave, against your current accruence, concurrent with Wilde." 

The pair exchanged a hopeful glance.

Then Bogo continued. "Despite our friend's recommendation, when you return, you will get a full re-evaluation of your record and fitness to continue." The tone was ice cold. "You got lucky, again. But it was razor thin, and neither Wilde nor our friend got away unscathed." Bogo made a little ritual out of taking his glasses off. "Beyond insubordination and all the rest, there was a matter of trust... " Bogo held Judy's gaze for a very hard quiet moment. Then, "Dismissed."

Judy was stunned, and Nick had to guide her out of the office. 

"You okay?" 

Judy's face collapsed from rigid shock to grievous dismay and she clutched at Nick for support. "That's it, I blew it." she whispered. 

Nick lead her out of headquarters though one of the back ways to avoid their fellow officers. Judy was silent but was breathing hard, making Nick rather worried. If she was sobbing, he had a clue, but she seemed beyond tears. Once outside, he sat her down on a low wall. 

"Judy, you going to be okay?" 

She didn't look at him, if anything; her eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything. Her face had relaxed, but only to a dull slack listlessness. After a distressingly long pause, "I ruined everything. After all the crazy of the Bellwether case," She flickered a more guilty look, "And some other things. Bogo and I had a long heart to heart. I promised and he trusted. And I blew it all to hell."

Nick wanted to say a lot of things, but at the moment, knew that there wasn't anything he could say to assuage her regret. So, finally, he gave her a little encouraging tug, "Let me walk you home." 

Her apartment was quite a few miles off, but he knew the long walk would give her time to settle and the exertion would burn off some of the tension. And he could use the work out too. 

After the first hour (told you it was quite a few miles) in silence, Judy looked like she'd settled to the point of near normalcy, and Nick took the risk of saying something. "Do you feel like getting a bite?" 

Judy grimaced and whined, but nodded her head. 

They were making their way down a pedestrian boulevard and several cafe options were available. Nick steered Judy to a mid-size mammal shop that offered grazer greens as well as fruits that he could eat too. 

Judy dutifully worked on a bowl of greens while Nick did a fruit and breads plate. Finally, she spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, for now, see that you get home, give you a good brush out, or at least as good as my bits will allow. Then I think we could use a good cuddle." 

Judy almost smiled at that. But bit her lip before continuing. "I mean, will you stay on the force?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far ahead. But I know what you're worried about. I don't want to sound evasive, but I'm not going to say anything for now. In a month, who knows?" 

He reached to her, his paw tips stuck out of their splints so he could touch her, and he stoked her shoulder. "I do know that right now I'm here, and here for you."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were spent at Nick's new apartment. He'd let his previous place go while at the academy and had found a new place, smaller, and almost nice if he hadn't reduced it to a cluttered bachelor pad almost instantly. Unlike Judy's little shoebox, it did have a proper bathroom and a hint of a kitchen, and to Judy's suspicions, two bedrooms. What was he thinking when he first rented the place? 

Not that it was a bad thing at the moment, as she needed to be his live-in assistance, at least until the majority of his paw splints came off. 

"Nick, you need a bath." Judy regarded Nick's less than pristine coat as she gave him a perfunctory brushing to tidy him up for the day's lack of activity. 

He gave himself a theatric sniff and didn't need to fake an expression. He was getting a bit pongy. But, he considered his condition, "And how will I do that?" 

Judy held up some small plastic garbage bags. "These, and some rubber bands will keep your damaged parts dry, and I can give you a proper scrubbing."

Nick's brows shot up, "Hot shower with a hot bunny?" Then became a little concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nick, we've seen each other naked before, and we've groomed nearly everything. Simply scrubbing you down is no big thing." 

Seeing his leering grin with the potential double entendre, she grinned and shook her head. "Seriously, you're worse than my teenage brothers."

Judy stripped Nick down in short order, making a point of reacting to how stronger his stank was without the containment of his clothes.

She got his limbs baggied-up and aimed him towards the bathroom as she disrobed.

"Aw, no show?" 

"Get in there or I'll call Finn to do the deed."

The bathroom's only virtue was in that it had a class F mammal sized walk-in shower stall. Plenty of room for the pair, and, say, a half-dozen more beasts of their size. 

Judy came in, bring a little step stool, and Nick suddenly felt a little embarrassed. They had in fact seen each other nude before, and it was no major issue, but this time...

She got the water going and steered him under the stream. She got on the stool to give herself some height to begin shampooing his head hair. 

"Carrots, I can't thank you enough for this. For all of this, ya know." 

"Yeah. Its what we do for our partners."

He chuckled, "I got to touch a fox!" In a bad imitation of Judy's voice. 

She laughed at that. She then began working on his head in general. He couldn't help but react to her attentions to his ears and then his neck ruff, his face in a goofy grin and dangling tongue. 

He did stiffen up, however, as she worked her way down his body. Not that going below the waist was anything special. Actually, truth be told, he did have some small fantasies of things that could be done in a shower, but not here and not with her now. 

There were any number of jokes about tests of friendship in the worst situations. This little bunny had helped his aim, so to speak, and wiped his butt for the last many days without batting an eye. And she was about to wash him down there as though it was nothing. 

And on one paw, it was nothing, a simple practical act. But he could not help but feel a kind of shame, that his circumstance would mean she would compromise herself like that. 

Once she was done with the scrubbing and was well on the way to getting him rinsed off, he sat down on the now unoccupied stool to get more eye to eye with her. 

"You deserve a much better me than what I actually am." He looked into her eyes wishing he could smile, but felt only a small regret. 

Judy looked at her goofy Fox, suspecting, pretty much, just what he was feeling. "I know, but I'm stuck with this one." And gave him a little peck on the nose. 

She got him up, giving him a big smile; "There's the little kit, all nice and clean. Now let's get him dried off." In her best motherly tone. 

Between towels and the over-size air dryer that came with the place, they were both done in short order, looking a bit poofy. Judy got to brushing Nick down, and while doing so, found one of his scars. It reminded her of Agent Anlef. 

"Nick, you mentioned something about Anlef back in Rain City." 

"Oh, you mean her scars?" He turned to her, looking rather sober, "Yeah, she took a shower while we over-nighted, and I saw her body. She was laced with scars, kind of horrible, actually. And she likely has any number of other old injuries, saw some little limps and hitches in her motion."

He nudged at Judy's paws, all he could do for the most part with his splints, "She gave me a bit of a groom, very strong fingers. But I think it was as much for her sake, ya know." They shared a knowing look about the sad cat. "Then she wouldn't let me give her any kind of reciprocal groom or brush. The scars, I guess."

As Nick was still in no condition to give Judy a proper groom or brush out, she had to do it for herself while Nick watched. Seeing her there, her sleek grey form in full view, he was struck with a great sense of contentment, of serenity. Here was his mate, in all but name, as unlikely as anything, but undeniable. 

They cuddled together in bed, as now was their habit, Judy tucked perfectly into Nick's curve. She shifted just a tad and rubbed her head against Nick's chin. 

"You know what that means, don't you?" 

"Uhuh. That's why I'm doing it."

"And you know what that means?"

"Maybe Clauhauser will stop hitting on me?" 

'Oh, there is that." And Nick hugged her even closer. 

As the days wore on and Nick got more of himself free of various bandages and splints, Judy cajoled him to get back up on his general physical conditioning. Cruel and murderous jogging sessions and arcane tortures of calisthenics that would leave him whimpering for mercy. And keep Judy's concentration on him instead of her likely dismissal from the ZPD. 

As she figured it, she'd be lucky to only be fired. There would likely be criminal charges too, perhaps suspended sentences, no jail time but extended probation. Again, if she was lucky. 

But she didn't feel lucky. Moreover, she was willing to take whatever she got. Shooting that one rabbit was in the heat of the moment. But what had she hoped to do when she first went dark and pursued the PDR agents? She was unarmed getting on that train, but she didn't need any instrument to kill those who had attacked her father. But she didn't. And that was it's own secret little shame. 

But that she was even there, seeking a private justice was the bigger shame. A violation of her oath of service, and the trust of Bogo and the rest. 

A week later, though far earlier than the promised hearing date, she got a call from Bogo. Off duty and out of the precinct. A little private talk.

Bogo sat on a park bench, overlooking a distant sportball field. But he wasn't watching the game, rather, he was poking at his tablet 'phone, seeming very engrossed in something.

"Hey Chief." Judy stood some distance off. 

"In a second, Hopps." And he made a few key touches and then closed the unit. "Work never ends." He motioned the Bunny to join him on the bench. It was built for bigger beasts, but she easily hopped up and sat down, though not too close. 

"I'd like to apologize for the heat of the moment back when we last talked." Bogo grumbled. 

"Sir, you had every right. I did betray your trust, acted recklessly, and even when I could have, I didn't coordinate. Worse, seeing how this isn't the first time things like this have happened; I can't honestly say I'd never do it again. Even as much as I'd like to."

'Yeah. About that. I do believe your earnest desire to be a better team player and work within the system. And that this had been in so many ways, an extraordinary circumstance. That is why I'm considering you for reinstatement, without a formal review."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"As so much of it involves Our Friend, there were national security issues. And the possibility of serious criminal charges against you, were a hearing be held, which would sort of get in the way of maintaining your reputation as the Hero of Zootopia."

Judy made a particularly pained face at that. "But Sir, playing fast and loose with the law isn't how it ought to work." 

"So, you'd take dismissal, even face the possibility of criminal prosecution, rather than take the easy save?" And he held up his hoof to preclude her answer as he continued. "Yet your actions were themselves playing fast and loose with the law." 

Judy hung her head and whispered, "I'm - prepared - to pay for my mistakes."

The Buffalo looked at the remorseful little bunny for long moments. 

"Well, the Mayor, the Commissioner, and a couple of Judges and I don't entirely agree with you on that."

Judy looked up, both puzzled and disapproving of the likely back room political maneuvering implied. 

"Considering it as cost/benefit. They felt you're a much greater net asset, both for your reputation, and the actual service to the city." Bogo gave her a faint hopeful smile. "You were critical to the case, again."

Then Bogo rolled his eyes, "And if I merely fired you, Our Friend threatened to recruit you on the spot. Given that kind of endorsement, I couldn't see loosing you as an asset." 

Judy didn't like where this was going. She'd been stewing in guilt for the weeks since the events and now was prepared to take the hit for her actions. "Sir, I can't just come back as though nothing happened."

"You're right about that." Bogo gave her a stern look. "You'll be loosing all your accrued time in rank and time in service for pay and promotion. But -" And he gave her a wicked little grin, "You'll still be partnered with Wilde, and still functioning as his senior for administrative purposes."

Judy made a sour face at that. "All the responsibilities without the pay or rank." Yet she could remain on the force. 

"Will that satisfy your need for punishment?" 

Judy considered another thing. "Wilde and I also have a personal relationship..."

"And that is somehow news?" 

"Sir? Fraternization..."

"And in all the time you two have been together, has that compromised your performance?" 

"ah - no?" But Judy had to wonder about that one little hitch that broke her cover when the PDR agents had Nick. 

Bogo chose not to notice the little tell in Judy's response. "Okay then."


	12. Chapter 12

Then back to work. 

Nick and Judy were up early to do breakfast together and then make their triumphal return to the precinct. Or, more accurately, tried to slide in rather inconspicuously. They had actually been back to the precinct a couple of times to deal with administrative details and to get Nick physically cleared for duty, but this was the first real day back to duty.

The whole Judy going rogue and Nick going undercover was suppose to be secret. A rather creative alternate version had been issued instead that explained their disappearance and his injuries that sidestepped some of the more sensitive details. Judy didn't like the necessity, but was content with just avoiding having to repeat the fiction as much as possible. 

Nick was happy to weave an elaborate tale that grew and mutated with each retelling, careful to keep any actual facts as far away as possible. 

They had intended to pop into the bullpen just before Bogo to keep the pre-briefing socializing to a minimum, but didn't anticipate Whitefoot coming in behind them. As he passed the pair, his nose flared ever so dramatically and he did a double take on them. Then smiled, oh so broadly, before he went to the backbenches with several of his wolfish comrades. 

Nick cringed. "Oh glob, those wolves and their noses."

Judy took a fraction to realize what he meant, and was in the process of groaning out loud with her face in her paws when Bogo entered.

"And thank you ever so for that warm welcome." Grumbled the Buffalo. 

But the rest of the briefing went along well enough. Bogo handed out assignments to Nick and Judy as though they had never been gone. Routine patrol. However, as they were leaving, the Chief made a little aside, "You'll need to see Clauhauser before you go out."

The pair shared a bit of a cringe at that. They'd been gone, together, for the last month, and the forever romantic Cheetah no doubt had fantasized all manner of scenarios that they may have indulged in. 

They headed out to the front where Clauhauser kept a now much tidier desk. The Original Bellwether plot and his reassignment had shocked him into a more professional image, but he'd recently backslid a bit. The poster terrorist case had reinvigorated his attention and he was again the pristine first face of the ZPD. 

He caught sight of the two and refrained from squeeing, but only by pressing his paws to his muzzle in delight.

"Think he remembered us?" 

"Nah, we're just anonymous cogs in the vast Zootopia machine, so why would he?"

"Hey, Spots!"

"You guys are back! I was so worried, what with all that happened!" The huge cat was almost to tears in his delight and relief. "And how are you two doing?" Motioning between the Judy and Nick. 

"Yes, my dear Benjamin, Hopps tended my wounds and soothed my fevered brow. Yet our relationship remains chaste, as it ought, as fellow officers of the ZPD." Nick dryly explained. 

Clauhauser's expression fell for a moment, then, he cocked his head, seeing something off behind. Nick and Judy both turned to see a couple of wolves abruptly not doing something. Turning back to the Cat, they saw his face blossom in delight again. 

"You're MATED?" He could barely squeeze out the words.

"What!? No!" The pair said in unison. 

Then Nick leaned in to confess, "Okay, I did mark her. What else could I do? I mean, look at her!" He made a presenting gesture to Judy. 

Clauhauser stifled the urge to squee again, but looked like he was about to burst from the effort. 

Judy rolled her eyes. "Clauhauser. Please. I did take his mark." She gave Nick a hard glance, and continued at a near whisper, "But that's all. It's not like we're going to get married anytime soon." 

"But that's still so wonderful! I knew you two would make a great couple." Clauhauser gasped, then recovering a moment, was reminded of something that immediately produced a guilty grimace. "Uhmm. You guys know the precinct has several betting pools going, don't you?"

Nick looked to Judy with a growing trepidation, and she attempted to remain neutral though hissed, "And you have one for us?"

The huge cat shrank back and whispered, "Several."

She rolled her eyes in the kind of exasperation that was more appropriate to a childish prank, then counted off, "Let me guess, first kiss, first real date, getting marked," Her tone got sharper, "Consummation," And shot Nick a death glance, "Formal engagement, and then marriage?" 

Clauhauser squeaked faintly, "I didn't start it. The whole squad came at me for it."

"How big a pot for getting marked?"

"Only two hundred and fifty." 

"Only?" Then Judy cringed and waved her hand, "No, I don't want to know."

"So, when, what date?"

"The seventeenth," Judy huffed.

The Cheetah pulled a fat binder out from his desk. "Let me see... None for the exact date, but closest would be Skippel, over in cyber security. Good for her."

Nick and Judy shared a glance. "I didn't think she cared."

That taken care of, Clauhauser observed, "How long 'till your pelt comes back in? The new dye job isn't quite - ya know." Referring to Judy's attempt at restoring her color. She'd bleached herself out then applied a blonde coloring for her turn as 'Nicole Savage', but the new dye job left her with a somewhat muddier version of her old greys.

"The rest of the season, I'm afraid." Judy was not normally a vain creature, but she had prided herself on her clean colors. 

"There's a salon I know that might help, but I know what it's like." He brought out his tablet and brought up an image. It appeared to be a very young him, a gangly youth, in purple. "I couldn't resist, it was my junior year. And it was a permanent dye, so I had to wear it for the whole of the season myself." 

Nick couldn't help but take a peek further in Clauhauser's file and stopped a few images on. "Benjamin, you've been holding out on us." And he held out the tablet for Judy to see. 

It was a younger and trimmer Clauhauser in ZPD SWAT gear, holding a particularly ferocious looking gun. 

"Yeah, that's me." And he looked a bit contrite about that. "I was in SWAT when I first joined, a sharp-shooter, but without a lot of action, I began to snack..." 

"Huh. Next time we're on the range, you ought to show us a thing or two, eh?" Nick suggested. 

"O-em-goodness, yes! I can get some time with my baby again!" 

 

It wouldn't be until fall that both Nick and Judy had accrued enough leave time to go back to see her family. 

"Think they'll remember me?" Nick taunted. 

"How could they not, after Dad's announcement? And the little ones will be all up about 'Unka Nick' and his wonderful tail."

"About that. You know that my magnificent brush is a rather special part of my anatomy, both in practical terms and in vulpine culture. As such, it is most unsuited as the play toy for uncouth little bunnies."

"You don't seem to mind when this little bunny plays with it." Judy purred in a most sultry fashion. 

"Madam, how dare you suggest that I'd submit to such lewd practice?" 

"Hardly 'submit', you wanton beast." 

Nick and Judy were now increasingly comfortable about being more than just friends, though were careful in their public and professional conduct. So much so that Clauhauser had been dismayed at one point, assuming they'd broken up. But it was just that they didn't need obvious gestures. Just the reassuring glimpse of a tail, or the little whiff of the other was enough to get them through the day. 

That detail was going to be important when they got back to the 'Burrow, as there were still a lot of folk who might object to public displays of affection between some city-slicker fox and innocent home-town bunny. That, unfortunately included some within the Hopps family.

"And remember, no 'eating' jokes." Judy belated remembered to remind Nick as she saw the station coming into view. 

"Oh poo!" And Nick pantomimed tossing out file cards of jokes he was perusing. "All my best material." 

There was only a smallish hoard of rabbits waiting for them as they got off the train. Bonny and Stu held back to allow the youngsters to greet their famous sister and the exotic beau. Nick would have been happy to just let the crowd swarm Judy. He could see how she loved to reconnect, and suspected she missed them more than she let on. 

But now he had his own well-wishers to deal with. Several hearty handshakes from the Bucks and little tugs from the tiny ones lusting after his tail. What he very carefully Did Not Notice were the appraising looks he got from some of the Does. A very much younger and less discrete fox could get into a lot of trouble here. A point he'd have to ask Judy about later. 

Back at the Hopps compound there were even more welcomes and introductions. Nick very theatrically fell down in dismay at the wave of the littlests who were eager to sample the Fluffy Uncle. True, there were a few who held back, young and old, but seeing the majority delighting in the swarm of kits and the 'cruel and savage' Todd that was in the middle of the roil of fur, was heartening for Judy. 

But she could not but notice some of the looks she got from some. If it were just a matter of their prejudice towards her Fox, she could live with that. Though disappointing, it was simply going to be an unhappy fact and not so different than the reactions from some in the city. But she knew that some of the stink eye was aimed at her and her unconventional career choices. 

Her family had not actively prevented her from her interests. More concerned with what they feared would be her crushed dreams when faced with what they thought was the practical impossibility of her goal; they constantly voiced their concerns for her sake. As she had a particular drive and never thought that failure was even possible, she took it all as loving concern. It was the reaction she got from a few that was a different matter.

Like most folks in the 'Burrow, the Hopps clan was bound by tradition and practical conformity. Everyone knew their place and the expected roles they were to play in the family and society. That's how thing had always been done, and for good reasons. Judy's ambition flew in the face of all that. 

Whether it was xenophobia, demand for conformity, fear of social reactions, or the petty outrage over not following The Rules, she was all too aware of the anger, even hate, directed at her then, and the lingering animus even now. 

But they were not who mattered to her and her relationship with the rest of the family, and, anymore she felt more like pity for those who couldn't let go and move on. 

As Nick was anchored by the crush of youngsters, Judy found herself similarly set nearby, which attracted the attention of the youngest as well, eager to have an adult who'd sit still for them. Though dutifully caring for her siblings growing up, she'd never been all that maternally inclined. These new little kits, her nieces, nephews, and cousins were not so bad, maybe not so much as to be thinking about having her own, but not nearly as awful as her teen memories. 

They were able to wrest themselves away from the fluffle and rest of the day was spent showing Nick the farm, their previous visit had been a bit compromised by circumstance and he only now got the grand tour. Then a pleasant evening being mauled by youngsters yet again. Then, later, after bedtimes, polite but pointed conversations with various kin about the future. 

"So, what Are you two about now?" 

"Yes, we're a couple. And to be really honest, exactly where we're going with that- we don't entirely know. 

"Are you going to get formal about it?"

'Maybe." "Probably." "Eventually." "While we technically can get married, it would be - complicated. Especially for our circumstance in the ZPD. Technically, police officer partners can't be in relationships, as it could jeopardize their reactions. Becoming too protective of each other in a situation, for example."

"But that's not what you're thinking about. Obviously, we're not going to have any offspring between us. That is something we've already discussed. For now, we're all about being officers, so becoming parents in any form would not be a thing anytime soon. But the future? How weird would it be for me to be a house husband and father to someone we adopt? Don't know. But it could be an option. Or not. Would you love Judy any less if she never was a mother?"

Those kind of thoughts were on both Nick and Judy's mind when they finally called it a night, so they were rather quiet getting ready for bed. Given their acknowledged status, they got a guest bedroom intended to accommodate couples. Once in the oversized bed, thick with billowy full comforters and pillows, all the better to nest into, Nick had to ask. 

"Say, Judy." The 'J-word' meant something, and she turned to him with her full attention.

Very cautiously he continued, "I couldn't help but notice a certain something with some of your sisters." 

"Ah, you saw that." Judy gave him a sly grin. "Before I went off and became this wild and crazy, off in the big city, interspecies things were not exactly forbidden, but it just wasn't done. But that didn't mean no one ever thought about it. The girl talk back in high school - ." Judy blushed at the memory. 

"But all that was speculation due to the overwrought expectations of what sex was about." She sighed. "Bunnies do it, but it's hardly the ultimate erogenous experience that popular culture hypes." Judy made a sad sigh. "We're just not wired that way." She gripped Nick's paw and gave him an apologetic half-smile.

Nick made some faces of his own. They had skirted around this subject before. Judy had been oh so concerned about Nick's social life and well-being earlier on, fearing that he was selling himself short with her instead of a vixen who could provide him with more of his natural needs. He could tell her concerns were still there in some small part.

"As I've reassured you countless times," As he pulled her close to nuzzle her head and ears, "Foxes do not live by sex alone. True, in the moment, it is more of a spine-tingler for us, but it's not Why we do it." He pulled away to give her a good look into his eyes.

"You know what your average Todd thinks about when he's checking out someone? Its not for a superficial erotic experience, 'she's gonna be hot in bed', kind of thing. But, rather, 'I'd want to fill a den with kits with her', and any sex thoughts are only the means to that end."

And he immediately regretted the explanation, seeing her reaction. "I'm sorry Judy, I didn't mean to imply anything about us in that." He pulled her close again and inhaled her scent. "What I'm driving at is our relationship isn't about instinctual drive. Or social or cultural expectations of how we are 'suppose' to act. I'm not here for a bunny, or a female, or possible brood partner or any of that. I'm here for the heart and soul of Judith Lavern."

"Uhm, heart and soul?" She repeated in mock concern.

"Yes. I've got this little box I collect then in." He was so relieved that she was finally getting beyond her earlier reservations about their relationship. 

"So, that's what that was." Judy returned thoughtfully. 

"Oh. Back to the thing about the sisters. Like I said, there was a lot of speculation about sex and species. Fortunately, the school had a rather comprehensive sex-ed program, kept rather dry and clinical, but was very helpful in keeping teen pregnancies down. But it didn't stop experimentation." 

"Oh my." 

"Well, as previously confessed, I did try some things, but never with another species back then. There were some others who did, but never really going public or for any length of time." 

Judy pulled back to give her fox a good look. "Then I met you." She smiled and gripped his paw. "Since then, let's say horizons have been broadened. Not like I expect anyone to seriously hook up with another fox anytime soon. Especially with the lack of eligible young prospects around."

 

Cruel sunrise. Nick whined with the death beams of the nuclear furnace that threatened his body and soul. And in that, realized why this particular guest bedroom was so aligned. It was on the one corner of the Hopps main house that would get the first blasts of the hell fire that was morning. Alarm clocks could be shut off or destroyed, but there were no drapes or shutters to block the blast of light. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." The cruelest blow of all, the cheerful chirp of his best beloved. 

"How can I resist the dulcet tones of such an evil beast as you?" He got up, not all that hard, once he overcame the bed inertia. He saw that she was already groomed and dressed for the day's activity. 

'Mom's holding breakfast for you, including coffee." A special accommodation for the drug-loving fox. Rabbits could only tolerate weak teas.

"Ah, the elixir of life." Though truth be told, he had to watch his intake, as canids and caffeine were not a good match either. 

Though it had been discussed well in advance, when it came time to head out, Nick needed to add some drama in the day's proceedings.

"So, what are we now? Reduced to a road-side attraction?" Nick regarded the prospect of staffing the family produce stand with some theatrical lack of enthusiasm. They were trooping out with several of the Hopps siblings to the storage sheds to pick up the daily wares.

"This is the tail end of blueberry season before we get into more obvious fall crops, so I thought you'd like to get in on it." 

"Well, if that's the case, I better get'em while I can."

Then, as he entered the shed, he saw it. Racks of flats of blue berries, scores of flats of blue berries, and the scent of all those thousands, maybe millions? Of fruit. 

"oh my." He whispered. He turned to Judy, "Okay, I can do this."

"This will likely be the last of the fresh crop, we'll be freezing what we don't sell today, as it has a rather finite shelf life."

They hauled several handcarts of produce out to the stand, along with the berries; there was a wide array of fall fruits and vegetables. 

"I know it was a terrible bit of stereotyping to think you guys grew just carrots, but I didn't know you did such a range." 

"We like to keep diversified, as well as rotating the crops to keep the soil good." Judy noted, "And because we do so, we get better quality without resorting to supplements. And, since we don't do large single type cash crops, we keep our exposure to market and growing conditions down." 

"You can't be making all your income off your road side, can you? And about that, aren't you in competition with every other farmer in the county?" 

Jacob answered that, "No, we have several restaurants we supply, as well as the growers co-op. We're not the biggest spread, but we still end up dealing with yields in the tons, so have wholesale customers. As for our stand sales, since we do a whole range of crops, we have the advantage of a one-stop-shop."

"And," Piped in Jasmine, "Even among farmers, variety is the spice of life. We do several varieties of veggies, but the next stand over will have some other varieties. Then the individual growing conditions and exactly when and how they get harvested put a spin on things. You ought to see a seed catalog to get a feel for how many variations on any one type are out there."

As they got the displays set up, Beth pulled out her smart 'phone and brought up a link to some varietals images, "Here, Nick, check out just the blue berry listings." 

Nick was stunned. Page after page of varieties. His curiosity piqued, he checks on a few other vegetables and found even more. "I had no idea." 

As they prepared the stand, Nick noticed the space left for other things. "What else are we peddling?"

Judy gave him a wicked smile. "Gideon's pastries."

Nick gasped in shock, gave a most theatric clutching to his heart, then went for his wallet. "No, not enough cash! And you guys don't take cards do you?" 

Beth saw what was going on and joined in to torment the fox. She held up her smart 'phone and clipped a card reader to it. "So - what is your credit limit, Red?" 

Nick whimpered. Then winked. "As much as I'd like to indulge, Judy is determined that I keep my trim figure and I dare not think of the cruel exertions she'd inflict on me if I gained so much as an ounce." He put his wallet away. "Such is the terrible fate of self-denial that a thoroughly domesticated fox must face."

This, of course, did not prevent him from 'sampling' Gideon's wares when he brought them in a little later. But only after some very heartfelt greetings. The baker seemed to have recovered from his ordeal and confessed that, in the long run, his business was actually up. The old adage of 'any publicity is good publicity' seems to have worked in his favor. 

The poster/rabbit crisis had, much like the Bellwether plot before, refocused attention on lingering issues of interspecies friction. And like the previous event, had, for the most part, opened some eyes and changed some minds. 

Judy did notice some stink eye from a couple or three as they slowly drove by, looking the situation over. She nudged Jacob. "Yeah, your career choice wasn't uniformly welcomed in the wider 'Burrow either." He was all too aware of the mixed reactions within the family as well. "As for poor Gideon, I'd wager that most of the kids he bullied when he was little have, at least moved on. Thankfully, the 'we hate Gideon' crowd is small, but seem to be pretty much irrationally rabid strangers to him personally."

"And how do people feel about Nick?"

"I'd say he's more of a subset of the Judy problem than a full on separate issue. Those who support you pretty much support him by extension. There's a lot less fox-specific concern about him than you might imagine." Jacob grinned, looking over at Nick fully engaged with several of the youngest. "That he gets along so well with the kits really helps." 

"Yeah." Judy never ceased to marvel, "He has such a way with the little ones of any species. Don't know if it's a parental thing or he's just too much a kid himself." 

Jacob looked at Judy looking at Nick and smiled.

Of course, as the word got around that the Hero Saviors of Zootopia and all that were on hand, there was an extra level of interest in the crowds to stop and shop. True, the actual volumes were never much of a 'crowd' a dozen folks at most at any one time, and any number were just friends and neighbors, out to chat and compare notes on the crops and such. And if anyone happened to want to, Nick and Judy were more than happy to pose for selfies and sign autographs. They didn't have anything like photos, but did have some Hopps Farms fliers and even a few ZPD pamphlets. 

"I could actually get to like this." Nick smugged as he dramatically scrawled out his signature one more time. 

"Just remember that you have to keep up the day to day hero-ing too." Judy reminded, "You're only as good as your last press release." 

"Well, if that falls through, I can always fall back on being the Fluffy One for all these." It seemed that Nick now had a permanent little halo of kits around him. 

Or at least until the day began to wind down. The little ones were finally leaving Nick alone, likely to not be on hand for end of day tear down of the booth. The crowds were thinning out and during a lull; Judy noticed a medium size cat, in a big floppy hat and bright sundress, concealed behind big sunglasses, standing off to the side. "Nick?" She tipped her head towards the mystery cat.

He shrugged, "Not every cat is our spook." Then he took a second look. "Nah, couldn't be."

She cautiously approached the stand. "Nice produce, and I take it the fruit in the pastries are yours as well?" That accent. 

"Anlef?" 

She took off her sunglasses and with a timid smile, said, "Call me Mara."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, kind of awful imagery of violence and grief. This bit was a little stand alone when I first wrote it, but thought I could add it here as an addendum for a little insight into the character of Mara Anlef. And an admission fro those who don't know, the character is a sort of recycle of my titular comic book character Erma Felna, from Albedo Anthropomorphics. However, I gave Anlef a much more tragic and traumatic back story. Now, more than a year on, I may well have written it all very different, with, perhaps Jack Savage and Skye in the ZIA roles.

Mara's Nightmare

It starts at different times, the day before in the village, nursing her Son, that evening when the skirmish line collapsed and the last of the defenders were slaughtered, or in the bloody reaping of the militia troops who had murdered all she had known. This time it starts at the end. 

She found herself at the improvised aide station the Enemy had assembled, mostly from plundered medical supplies from the clinic that still burned all these hours later. There was one surviving militiaman left, a large lout of a peasant Hare. He wore the common clothes of a farmer, with only an armband and billed cap of the Enemy to show his allegiance. His trouser legs were split to accommodate some improvised splints, likely a burst of gunfire had torn up both legs mid-shin, and he sat up on a scrounged mattress on the bare ground. Like all too many of the Enemy, he was likely little more than a simple neighbor, driven by artificial envy and false outrage to be unleashed on the "alien other" that lived in their midst. 

His eyes went wide in horror when she appeared, soaked in the blood and less noble fluids of his comrades. Up until this moment, her path of destruction was within the perversely cool calculation of a job that needed doing. As terrible as it was, she had hunted down and destroyed the dispersed troops with a dispassionate efficiency. 

He held his hands up, with the kind of frightened smile a cub might make when caught sneaking a treat. But this had never been a fight where prisoners were taken. She was prepared to at least make it quick. She was no monster, it may be kill and be killed, but she had never been cruel, never abused, or exalted in the pain of others. 

Then she saw what was in his breast pocket.

In her culture, when a young mammal had her first estrus, she was then considered a maiden rather than a cub, and given tokens of that status. A necklace, strung with little charms for protection and purity in the day and fertile motherhood in the future. Mara had been given an ancient cord, said to be woven from the tail hair of a distant ancestor. It was strung with carved stone, tiny iridescent glass, and silver items spanning centuries. 

The Hare had several necklaces, fancy silver chain versions, humble things, little more than a sting with simple pressed clay elements, others not so different from her own. Then she saw, and smelled, even over the reek of gore on her, the stains on his coat and trousers. 

Something happened. 

She drove the long bayonet through his belly, the mattress and then into the ground, pinning him like a bug. He lay there stunned at what happened then looked to her as though asking why in the world did she do that. She then drew out the auto pistol she had taken from an Enemy officer and emptied the magazine into his face. And the next full magazine, and the next. He wasn't dead enough, but she was out of bullets. And in that, she screamed.

She screamed for the ache of milk still in her that her Son would never suckle. 

She screamed for the touch and smell of her mate she would never share again. 

She screamed for the unburied dead that had been her people and were no more. 

She screamed knowing she could never kill all the Enemy. 

And, finally, she screamed because that was the only thing left she could do.


End file.
